Traverse
by ArtOfStory
Summary: (Sequel to 'Twilight Tales') Roxas' college days seem to be going smoothly. Between balancing work, school & partying while dealing with his girl issues, he seems like he can handle it... for the most part.
1. My Girls

**A/N: Welcome back for the third story of this drug and sex filled series! I've decided to start with this story since I finished outlining the first part of the story. The story will be split into two parts, since there is a lot that goes on here. I didn't really plan on doing that until I realized how much story I wanted to write. I honestly think that this story will be the best of the three, and I hope you all think so too. Enjoy!**

**=0=**

"And we'll pick up on chapter 10 next class. Have a good weekend!"

Everyone in the class puts away their notebooks as the professor dismisses us. I zip my bag close and make my way to the exit. It was finally the weekend! Thank god, this week has been hell with all the school work I've gotten. As I leave the classroom, I accidentally but into some girl trying to leave as well.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologize.

She just gives me a nasty look and walks off.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Some people were just straight assholes in this place. I mean come on, at least I apologized. I walk out of the building and make my way across campus to my dorm. Aside from that little incident, college has been pretty decent. The little feeling of independence is nice but the amount of school has been pretty annoying. I mean I'm only taking three classes and I still feel it's bit much to juggle with work. I manage though. At least I still have a good amount of free time, otherwise I'd go crazy.

"Yo Roxas!" shouts a familiar voice.

Tidus and Wakka run up right next to me.

"Hey guys"

"What are you up to?" Tidus asks.

"Just got out of astronomy; about to head back into the dorm"

"Nice! We're about to spark up actually!"

"Perfect timing man!" Wakka adds.

And of course, this is what my college days have also consisted of. Smoking weed with these two, just like the good old days. Fuck, we even smoked in our dorm rooms; usually mine and Tidus'.

"What have you two been up to all day?" I ask.

"Nothing much man. We just went out looking for jobs in the town" Wakka answers.

"Nice. Any luck?"

"We got a few applications so all we can do is see what we get from there, if anything"

"You sure Cid doesn't need any more people at his shop?" Wakka asks.

"He would if he could, but he really doesn't have enough money to hire more employees" I explain.

"Shit! Well if anything comes up, let us now"

"Of course" I exclaim.

After a few minutes, we made it back to my dorm. Tidus opened the door and we all walked in.

"You got any more joints left Roxas?" Tidus asks.

"Only one, I'm trying to make that last though"

"I gotcha. We'll just use my bowl"

I toss my bag down and throw myself onto my bed. Tidus sits on his bed and pulls out his bowl and weed from the desk next to him. Our dorm room wasn't too big or too small. We have two beds; each pushed up against a wall, a desk between the two of them with Tidus' laptop chilling there, a mini fridge with some beer and left over food, and a pretty decent TV with Tidus' PS3 hooked up. It wasn't much but I dig it. That's honestly all we need.

"You look exhausted man" Wakka comments.

"This week has been long" I tell him.

"Well you gotta rest up quick man, we got that party later tonight"

"Party?" I ask a bit lost.

Tidus finishes packing the bowl and opens the window in front of the desk.

"Yeah, the Halloween party at Lulu's sorority" Wakka answers.

"Right, I forgot about that"

Tidus sits down and takes a hit, with Wakka sitting down next to him.

"I bet you're excited for Lulu" Tidus teases him.

"Of course I am!"

I sit up on my bed.

"You're trying to get with Lulu?" I ask Wakka.

"Yo, he's in love with this girl!" Tidus jokes before taking a hit.

"Fuck that, I don't like her that much man" he defends.

"Whatever you say man" I tease.

He flips me after before taking the bowl from Tidus. He takes a hit.

"I'm sure they'll be a lot of fine girls there" Tidus tells us.

"Anyone we know going?" I ask.

"Only people I know going are Namine and Kairi"

"Namine's going? She's finally leaving her cave?" I say.

"Yup! Kairi convinced her" he explains.

Wakka takes another hit before passing me the bowl.

"Someone spray" he orders.

Tidus grabs an air freshener and sprays the air while I take a hit.

Inhale. Exhale.

All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door. I hope that isn't the RA.

"I think that's Sora" Wakka mentions.

I sigh with relief as he gets up and opens the door, revealing Sora.

"Yo!" Tidus and I say in unison.

I was as shocked are you are to find out that Sora attended this school too. He's even dorming with Wakka, conveniently enough. I mean, it's better than that sack of shit Riku. He walks in and Wakka shuts the door. He takes a seat on my bed.

"What's up man?" asks Wakka.

I take another hit.

"Nothing really, just wanting to chill before I get into studying later"

Inhale. Exhale.

"You're not coming to the party tonight?" I ask.

"Nope. Gotta study for Luther's English test"

"That's not until Tuesday though" Tidus mentions.

"Still gotta prepare"

I hand the bowl Sora's way.

"I'm fine man, thanks" he tells me.

I shrug and pass the bowl to Tidus. Sora and I may look similar but we're complete opposites. I smoke, drink, and party while he works, cooks, and studies. It doesn't mean we don't get along, we just don't chill as much. He's cool though. I know he wants to be a chef yet he's stuck as a shitty dishwasher in a café, so I feel for him.

"You sure you don't wanna go because Kairi is gonna be there?" Tidus teases.

"I'm over that man" Sora chuckles.

"I know, I'm just being an asshole" he claims before taking a hit.

"When does this party start anyway?" I ask.

"Around nine. Any ideas are what you're gonna dress as?" Wakka asks.

"We actually have to dress up?"

"Of course man! Where's your Halloween spirit man?" he exclaims.

I couldn't help but chuckle for his passion over the holiday.

"I don't know man, I don't have a costume"

"I got you man! I brought some Halloween make-up from home" he explains.

"Wait, you actually prepared for this?" I ask.

=0=

Around 10:34 when ended up showing up at the sorority building. Music was blasting as people were running up and down the halls; chugging beers and obnoxiously laughing. In a few rooms people were playing beer pong or ring of fire. And I was pretty surprised to see everyone dressed up. I don't know, maybe I was just never too into Halloween. But tonight I was since Wakka put all this make up on me. He painted my face white and added black lines across my lips, making me look like a skeleton.

"What am I suppose to be when people ask?" I shouted at Wakka over the music.

"Jack Skellington"

"Who?"

"From "The Nightmare Before Christmas"?"

"Oh! I've never seen it"

Wakka stops in his tracks and turns around to look at me.

"What?! First you don't wanna dress up for the party and now this? You're on my shit list man" he shouts.

"Because I didn't see a movie?"

"YES"

And with that, we continued to walk up the building. Wakka was dressed as the pirate from his favorite liquor bottle, Captain Jack Sparrow, while Tidus was dressed as a blitzball player.

"I didn't know this was even possible to throw a big party like this here" I stated.

"Neither did I. But I'm glad it is" Tidus shot.

I guess that's college for ya. I thought this was only they way movies and TV shows portrayed it.

"Where are we going by the way?"

"Third floor. Meeting up with Lulu" Wakka answers.

"Should have known" Tidus comments, rolling his eyes.

As we made it to the third floor, we walked straight down the hall and walked into the lounge. A few people were drinking and talking by the couches while others were out at the patio smoking.

"You see her?" I ask.

Wakka scanned the room until he saw a woman in a witch outfit talking to a few people.

"Found her"

We followed him to the corner she was standing at.

"Ay Lulu!"

She turns away from her friends and sees us.

"Wakka, you made it" she exclaims calmly.

"Of course I did!"

They embrace in a hug and turn to Tidus and me.

"You already know Tidus. This right here is our good friend Roxas"

"Nice to meet you Roxas. Wakka's actually told me a lot about you"

"Hope they were good things" I tell her.

"Oh, anything but" she jokes.

We all chuckled briefly.

"There's something wrong with this picture" she tells us, waving her cups back and forth between Tidus and I.

"What do you mean?" asks Tidus.

"None of you have beer in your hands"

"I like this girl already Wakka" I tell him.

Lulu showed us to the table full of beer, liquor, and plastic cups.

"Please, help yourselves" she tells us.

"Awesome!" Tidus exclaims.

While Tidus and I reach for cups, Wakka whispers something to Lulu, causing her to smirk. The two end up walking off somewhere.

"He's totally gonna fuck her" I say.

"Oh yeah, no doubt"

We mix some Captain Jack and Soda in our cups and take a sip.

"Damn! So strong" Tidus comments.

"Pussy"

"Hey man, I'm a smoker not a drinker"

I take another sip.

"Where do you think Namine is?" I ask.

"I honestly have no clue"

"Maybe I should call"

"Why?" he asks, quite confused.

"Well, just so that-"

"Alright Roxas, you sure you don't have a thing for this girl?" he asks.

"No. We're just good friends"

"Doesn't seem like it. You're always trying to chill with her"

"We haven't chilled in a while man. We're both so busy with school and shit"

"You mean _she's _busy with school and shit. You're busy getting high and masturbating" he teases.

"Fuck you man" I exclaim before taking another sip.

"Look I get that you're both close but just talking to her all night isn't gonna get you laid. When was the last time you even had sex?" he asks.

"Back home"

With Olette…

"That was two months ago man. And you got all these opportunities to change that streak" he tells me, motioning his hand over the crowd of people.

"When'd you get so obnoxious?" I chuckle, taking another sip.

"I'm just hyped man! You know how I am at parties. I'm just trying to help you out"

He takes a sip from his cup.

"Speaking of the devil…" He starts.

I look up and see Namine and Kairi walking towards us. I couldn't help but smile. They were both dressed as witches. I'm not gonna lie, she looked hot!

"Hey guys!" she exclaims before pulling each of us into a hug.

"You two are looking fine!" Tidus comments.

"Can't say the same for you" Kairi jokes.

"Ouch!" he shouts

I couldn't help but chuckle, causing her to look towards my direction.

"Hey Roxas" she smiles.

"Hey Kairi"

"Where'd you two get those drinks?" Namine asks.

"Right behind us" Tidus answers.

"Oh, DUH!"

"It's all good. Here, I'll pour you a cup" Tidus chuckles.

Tidus pours two cups and hands them to the girls.

"Cheers" I declare.

We raise are cups and then take gulps. I don't even remember the last time I've seen Namine. We both have different classes and weird schedules so it's kind of hard, which sucks because I consider her one of my best friends now after everything that's happened this summer. Well, not everything. Thank god I didn't mention much about camp or anything about Kairi. That would've made things a bit weird.

Speaking of Kairi, things between us have been fine. We say hi here and there but we didn't really bother catching up or anything. And it's not like we left everything at camp on bad terms, it's just kind of weird. I don't really know how to describe it. I think it's just more of a shock that she's Namine's cousin. Regardless, I wasn't gonna let it bother me that much. I'd like to think I've matured a bit over the past few months, so I'm not gonna let it stop me from having a good time.

"How long have you guys been here?" Kairi asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We just got here actually. Wakka ditched us to go be with Lulu" Tidus mentions.

"Of course he did"

"Yup. He's been on her dick since we got here"

"Maybe he actually likes her guys" Namine adds.

"That's what I think, he says he doesn't though" I say.

As the party went on, we all caught on everything we've been up to, which wasn't much. It was all the same things you'd find most college kids talk about: School, work, parties; nothing new. We all continued to drink and before we knew it, we were all pretty drunk. Eventually, the three of them decided to play beer pong while I stood and watched, taunting all of them while they tried to make shots.

"Fuck you! You made me miss!" Tidus shouts.

"Nah, you just suck" I drunkenly chuckle.

Tidus flips me off as I take one last sip of my beer. This was a problem.

"Be right back, grabbing another beer" I say before walking. I was kinda getting bored of watching them anyway.

As I made my way to the table of beer, Animal Collective's "My Girls" started playing. I love this song! Reminds me of their concert back at the Twilight Festival. I poured myself another cup. As I take a sip, I felt someone walk up behind and cover my eyes with their hands. I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess who" said the familiar voice.

I turn around, being able to see the culprit. It was Serah.

"Holy shit, hey!" I said a little too happy.

"I thought I recognized that hair" she comments.

We embrace in a quick hug. This was quite a surprise.

"It's been a while, how've you been?" she asks.

"I know. I've been good. Just hanging around"

"Same here"

"So you decided to come to TTU after all" I stated.

She giggles after taking a sip of her beer. Forgot how cute that giggle was.

"Yup! And I'm glad I did. Beats Twilight University"

"You actually checked it out?" I ask.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. But it's nothing compared to here"

I take another sip.

"Plus, it's away from home"

"I know! That's the beauty of it" I comment.

She giggles again.

"How the rest of your summer go?" she asks.

"It was alright"

"Just alright?"

"I dealt with some bullshit but I'm past it" I drunkenly admit.

Oh, the wonders of booze.

"Good, don't need any of that here"

"It's already here. College is like the definition of bullshit" I joke.

"True. We gotta get through it for a few more years"

"Sadly"

We both take another sip.

"So what do you think of the party so far?" I ask.

"Honestly, it's kind of boring" she confesses.

"Yeah, it kinda is. Not gonna lie"

"Thank god for alcohol right?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's the only reason to come to these things"

"True" she giggles before taking another sip.

I'm not gonna lie, she was looking _so_ fine! She was dressed as a witch, like everyone else in this damn party. But she really wore it good. Suddenly, I could feel my drunk impulses coming in. She's bored, I'm bored and horny. Might as well give it a shot.

"But I could of a lot better things to do right now" I tell her.

We stare at each other for a moment. She gives me that seductive smile.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" she asks.

I give her my signature smirk.

=0=

"Oh shit! Ohhh" she loudly moans.

I tightly grab her hips while she rides me. A bit of my face paint was smudged on her face from kissing me earlier. She leans down and we start ferociously making out while she continues to ride.

"Fuck! I moaned in her mouth.

We hear a banging from the other side of the wall. I'm guessing her neighbor was getting pissed since we were being pretty loud. Serah sits up and bangs louder at the wall.

"Fuck off!" she shouts.

She continues to ride me.

"Just ignore them" she says.

"Wasn't acknowledging" I groaned.

I grab her hips tighter as she leans back down; thrusting hard.

"I'm almost there! Don't stop!" she moans.

I started thrusting even hard. I can't tell how fast I'm going since I'm still kinda drunk, but it felt pretty fast.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned.

The banging at the wall continued while we kept going.

=0=

The sun hits my eyes, causing me to groan in pain. I slowly open them to adjust. As my vision becomes clear, I notice familiar face in front of me. It was Serah. I guess I passed out in her room after we finished last night. Holy shit, I just realized we fucked last night. About damn time! I was getting sexually frustrated by the day! I slowly sit myself up, causing her to wake up. She gives me a soft smile.

"Good morning" she softly says.

"Morning" I groan.

I rub my temples as she slowly sits herself up. We were both still naked.

"Hungover?" she asks.

"Very"

"How much did you drink last night?" she asks.

"A lot. You got an Advil?"

She shakes her head.

"Wish I did. Sorry"

"It's all good. I'll get some later"

She stretches her arms out.

"What time is it?" she yawns.

"That's a good question"

"It's Saturday. We should still be sleeping"

I look over at the desk next to her bed, where my phone is. I grab it, noticing two messages from Tidus and one from Namine. I totally ditched them at the party last night. I pulled a Wakka. I softly chuckled to myself as I actually looked at the time. It was 10:25am. Not too early. All of a sudden, I get a call from Cid.

"Cid?" I softly ask myself.

I answer.

"Hello?"

"Roxas! Where you at?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You were suppose to be here like 30 minutes ago!"

I thought about for a moment… oh shit, he's right!

"Oh shit! My bad Cid, I overslept"

"Well you better get your ass over here man! I need some help with the new shipment"

"Got it! I'll be right there"

And with that I hung up. I quickly scurried out of bed, regardless of my throbbing headache.

"What's wrong?" Serah asks.

"Totally forgot I had work today"

I grab my clothes and start slipping them on piece by piece.

"Shit, how late are you?" she asks.

"Like 30 minutes"

"You want me to drive you there?"

I thought about it for a moment. But she seemed pretty tired.

"Um, nah. I can just take the bus"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can make it" I assure her.

After getting dressed, I went to grab my phone.

"You smell like beer" she tells.

"Fuck you're right. Um… you got any spray?" I ask.

"I have perfume" she slowly answers.

I look at her desk and see a pink perfume bottle. I grab it and spray myself up and down.

"Yeah, you can use it" she sarcastically tells me.

I put the bottle down.

"Alright well, last night was awesome. Hopefully we can do this again without me rushing" I tell her.

"Or shitfaced" she adds.

"Right. Or shitfaced"

I lean towards her and give her a quick peck on the lips. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you around" I say before walking out the door.

=0=

It took me about 30 minutes to make my way from the campus bus station to Traverse Town: First District. Cid was gonna kill me. I walk into the big shop in the middle of the district. Inside, there were piles of boxes in the corner. Cid was lifting one and carrying it to the front counter. He notices me.

"About time!"

"My bad Cid"

"Hey, at least you're here. I was about to call Noel for help"

"New shipment?" I ask.

"Yup! We gotta open up all these boxes and move all the pieces up to the second floor"

I sigh.

"We're gonna be here awhile so get comfortable" he tells me.

"Got it" I say as I walk over to the pile of boxes.

Right when school started, Tidus mentioned that Cid actually lived out in Traverse Town. Turns out he actually goes to Destiny Islands when it's summertime to help out at Camp Tide. He says it gives him extra money, since his shop isn't all that popular. He mentioned he was looking for an extra hand for help so he offered me a job, and I accepted. Tidus and Wakka were pissed since they've been looking for a while, but I beat them to it.

=0=

Around 4pm, my shift ended. I was feeling pretty worn out from all the heavy lifting. And my headache wasn't helping much either. Well, at least it sort of went down. As I exit the shop, I start to make my way to the bus stop. All of a sudden, I get a phone call. I pull it out and see it's coming from Namine. I answer.

"Hey Namine"

"Turn around"

I give a confused look as I slowly turn around. Out of nowhere, Namine tackles me into a hug. I almost lose balance.

"Fuck" I groan.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes.

We pull apart.

"You smell" she adds.

"Thanks. I haven't showered yet"

"Our those the same clothes from last night?" she asks.

"I also haven't been to my dorm yet"

She giggles.

"Of course. You just get off work?"

"Yup"

"Perfect. You can have lunch with me then" she states.

"I don't know Namine, I'm tired and I smell like booze still-"

"No excuses! Come on, we haven't hung out in the longest time"

"We hung out last night"

"Right? For like an hour until you went off with that one girl" she shot.

"Really, you're gonna call me out like that?" I chuckle.

"Yes! You deserve it" she giggles.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was right. Namine has actually changed a bit in the past few months. She's a lot more outgoing and hangs out with a few people from her classes. She even thanks me for helping her break out of her shell, but I don't think I should take credit. That was all her.

"Come on" she adds.

"Alright, fine"

=0=

We went to a small café just a few minutes away from the shop. We sat outside since the weather was nice. Just a little breezy. She takes a sip of her coffee while I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Shit, that's good!" I comment with my mouth full.

She softly giggles.

"Oh, so Kairi might come down to Twilight Town for Christmas break" she mentions.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She says she wants a change of pace. She wants to stay away from Destiny Islands"

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. She doesn't like talking about it"

Why does she want to stay away from her home? She didn't seem that annoyed with it at camp.

"So looks like we're showing her around" she adds.

I simply nod my head, taking another bite.

"Are you sure you two are fine?" she asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never see you two talk much"

Well, I mean it is a bit awkward.

"We don't really so each other much"

"Well, when you do"

"No, we're fine. We just weren't that close at camp" I lie.

"I just want you two to get along. She doesn't really have many friends here"

"We do, trust me"

She takes another sip.

"Anyways, you talking to anyone?" she asks.

I softly smile.

"Not really"

"Not even that girl from last night?"

"She was just an old friend"

"I really good old friend I bet" she teases.

"Shut up"

She giggles.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Um, yeah kinda"

"Whoa, really?

"Whoa, really?"

"Roxas, don't act so surprised about it"

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know"

She giggles again.

"That's great though! Who?" I ask.

"His name is Hope. He's in my art class"

"Another art nerd, nice" I tease.

"Shut up"

I take another bite of my sandwich.

"We're actually gonna have lunch tomorrow" she adds.

"That's good, I'm happy for you"

"Thanks"

I genuinely am. I'm glad she found someone. I don't know why I felt a bit weird though. Maybe I just never pictured her being with someone, as mean as that sounds. Who knows. I wonder what else this year has in store.

**=0=**

**A/N: Chapter one is done! I know not much really happened, I just wanted to show you what everyone has been up to since they've started. The story kinda picks up next chapter. What did you guys think of it though? Review and let me know. I'll try to update soon. Take care!**

**Also, sorry for any grammar errors you find.**


	2. Astronomy Partners

**Chapter Two! The story picks up a little here. **

**=0=**

Inhale. Exhale.

I blow the smoke out the window before opening my astronomy textbook. I had to prepare for my next test. I don't want to screw up like in my English class earlier today.

_=0=_

_I walk into my English class, just a few minutes late. Professor Luther was writing up the upcoming objectives for the class on the board. As I took my seat, he turned around to address the class. _

"_Alright everyone, take out your pencils and put away your belongings"_

_Everyone followed, while I looked around a bit confused. That's when I looked at the board and realized what was going on. On the board, the words "TEST TODAY" were written. _

_Fuck._

_I completely forgot about. Alright calm down, maybe I can get lucky and bullshit my way through this test. I put away my stuff and wait for the test to be passed up to me. When it finally arrived, I quickly started reading through the questions…_

…

…

…

_I'm fucked._

_=0=_

I sigh, thinking back to that. Fuck, I need to focus! I turn to chapter nine in my book. Alright, this is it. No distractions! I study better when I'm high anyway. I take another hit before reading the first page.

Inhale. Exhale.

As I start reading, I hear a bird chirp outside my window. I look up and see it fly by. That's when I look out the window and notice the campus. Everyone is just walking around; heading to class or chatting with some friends. People are even just lying around on the grass, enjoying the weather. I don't blame them, it was super nice outside today! Perfect skating weather.

Inhale. Exhale.

You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, I can always studying later, right? I have astronomy class soon but we don't have a test or anything. Yeah, I'll just study later tonight. I put out the rest of my joint and save it for later.

=0=

I land a kick flip just outside the café lunch benches. There was a couple eating together just a few feet away. They'd occasionally look my way with annoyed expressions, but I was too high to give a shit. I cruise around a bit, thinking back to how everyone at Twilight Town was doing. I know Hayner, Pence, and the rest of the crew were just working and going to Twilight University. Axel is still working two jobs and is close to getting his own place. I bet mom and dad are happy. I should probably call them and see how they're doing. I do miss them all, but I'd be lying if I said I missed the town.

"Whoa!" someone shouted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stopped myself from cruising. I look up to apologize to the person I almost crashed into.

"Shit, I'm sorry"

I noticed that person was Kairi, holding her books close to her chest. We both give each other blank stares for a moment.

"Oh hey" I say.

She gives me a soft smile.

"Hey"

"Sorry… again"

"It's fine… just cruising around?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Got bored of studying" I confessed.

"Sounds like you" she says almost a bit hesitant.

I chuckle softly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I shot.

"I just always remember you being lazy" she comments.

"I wasn't always lazy!" I defended.

"You kinda were"

I'm quiet for a moment.

"Okay, maybe kinda lazy"

She giggles. I did miss that giggle. Shit I just realized, we're actually talking. It's not the bullshit "Hi, how are you?" it's a conversation. And it's not awkward. Does she realize it too? Fuck, why am I over-thinking this? I always end up over-thinking! Oh wait, it's 'cause I'm high. Holy shit, I just realized how high I am… heheh.

"Zoning out there?" she asks.

I snap out of my thoughts once again.

"Sorry"

"Are you high?" she asks with a smirk.

She already knows. I softly chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"So what?"

"I don't know" she simply says.

We couldn't help but smile at each other. After a while I found the ground a bit interesting.

"Neither do I"

I hop off my board and decide to sit on a nearby step.

"So what are you up to?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

I mean why not, I haven't talked to her in a while and it'd be nice to catch up. Plus, I probably wouldn't do this sober.

She decides to sit down next to me.

"I was just walking around, waiting for my next class to start"

"What class?"

"Biology"

"That sucks"

"It's really not that bad"

I shrug.

"I just hate science" I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, except for astronomy"

"Is that what you're taking?" she asks.

"Mhm. I have class pretty soon actually"

"Nice. Is that what you want to major in?"

"Not really"

"How come?"

"I mean, it's a cool class. I'm just not that into it though"

She nods her head.

"What about you?" I ask.

She sighs.

"Honestly, I don't know" she nervously giggles.

"Neither do I"

"At least I don't feel alone"

"Please, half this campus probably hasn't figured out their major" I tell her.

"You have a point"

We sit there quietly for a moment, just enjoying the breeze. Fuck, I really love this weather.

"Hey, quick question" she starts.

I look over her way.

"And I hope you don't get upset or anything"

Now she really has my attention.

"Go for it"

"Did you by any chance, tell Namine about camp? Like, everything that happened?" she asks.

I softly smile.

"Nope. Nothing about you or that piece of shit"

She frowns at that last statement.

"Have you seen him since?" I dare ask.

She shakes her head.

"Not really. He kinda disappeared after all that"

"That's what Tidus and Wakka told me"

We stay quiet for another moment.

"It's just, I don't really want Namine to know about what happened. She might find it a bit weird"

"I feel the same. Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything" I assure her.

"Alright, cool"

"Cool"

We both stare off into the campus, observing everyone walk around. I'm actually glad Kairi and I had this talk. I feel we both needed it. Just to understand where we both stand.

"It's 4:45" she says.

I look over her way again.

"I should probably head to class" she adds.

"Same, mine starts at 5"

We both stand up.

"I guess I'll see you around" she says.

"Yeah, definitely"

We both stand there awkwardly for a moment. Alright Roxas, time to move your legs.

"Later" she says.

I nod my head and we both go our separate ways. Come on man! Stop being so stupid when you're stoned!

=0=

Around 6:25, my professor had just finished his lecture. I was still a bit buzzed for most of it so I didn't really pay much attention. I just wanted to go back to the dorm and sleep. Before the class could pack up, we noticed he still had more to say.

"Alright now before you guys go, I wanted to talk to you guys about an upcoming project"

He walks up to the students in the front of the classroom and hands them stacks of papers, asking them to pass them around.

"You'll be doing a PowerPoint presentation on any of the topics we've gone over the past two months. I will be assigning you all partners to work with" he continues.

Great, now I gotta work with someone. I hope it's someone cool. The professor walks back to his desk.

"I'll do this quick so that we can all leave fast. When I call your name, raise your hand"

At least he doesn't bullshit us.

"Ienzo and Lea…" he starts.

That Lea guy looks pretty familiar…

"Zexion and Fuu…"

Hey, they both have the same hair color.

"Roxas and Shiki…"

Oh, a girl. I look down the classroom and search for a girl raising their hand. And when I found her, I was a bit disappointed. It was the girl I had bump into last class; the one that gave me the nasty look. Fuck and she's so annoying! I've seen her around parties, always bitching about something to her friends. Mainly about her boyfriend. I feel bad for that guy.

After the professor finished calling out our names, everyone in the class met up with their partner to discuss their plan for the project. Might as well get this over with too. I get up and walk over Shiki's way. Don't get me wrong, she's an attractive girl but her personality was shitty.

"Hey" I greet.

"Hey" she says, looking at her phone texting.

She seems pretty pissed. I stand their awkwardly.

"So um, how do you wanna do this?" I ask.

She looks up at me.

"Huh?" she asks, a bit annoyed.

"The project?"

"Oh. I don't know"

Fuck, are you serious?!

"Hey, you're the dick that bumped into me the other day" she states.

I'm surprised she remembered that.

"I'm also the dick that apologized" I shot.

"Great. Well, do you have an idea on what to do it on?" she asks.

"Um, I was thinking we can work on the Apollo missions"

"Eh, let's work on the different radiation levels" she says, looking back at her phone.

Then why the fuck did you ask me?!

"Um, alright"

She continues to text, while I stand there like an idiot.

"Whatever" I scoff before walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asks.

I turn back around.

"Leaving. Doesn't seem like there's much left to say"

"Well we still gotta figure out when to work on this"

She had a point.

"You free tonight?" she adds.

"Yeah"

"Alright, I wanna try to get this shit over with as soon as possible"

"Sure, where?"

She gives me a confused look.

"Um, the library" she says annoyed, making me feel dumb.

Someone kill me.

I simply nod.

"What time?" I ask.

"Nine?"

"That works. See ya" I say before walking off, not even waiting for her response.

Fuck, I'm gonna have such a headache tonight.

=0=

I open the door to my dorm and see Wakka and Tidus playing some game on the PS3. Tidus was on his bed while Wakka was sitting by the desk.

"Yo!" they greet in unison, still focusing on the game.

I nod before shutting the door and walking over to my bed. I throw my bag on the ground and lay on my bed, focusing on the screen.

"What game is this?" I ask.

"I have no idea, but I'm kicking his ass man!" Wakka exclaims.

"Bullshit! You're down by five!" Tidus comments.

They continue to play while I watch. Wakka briefly looks my way.

"You're always looking tired man" he comments.

"I'm just burnt out and annoyed"

"Why annoyed?"

"I got paired up with this girl for an astronomy project. She's so annoying"

"Which girl?"

"Shiki. We gotta work on it tonight"

"Oh shit! I feel your pain" Tidus chimes in.

I look over his way.

"I have her in health class. All she does is bitch to her friends" he adds.

"Yeah, I've seen her do it at a few parties" I tell him.

"Fuck!" Wakka shouts.

Tidus throws his arms up in victory while Wakka just tosses the controller to the ground in defeat. He looks over at Wakka.

"You kicking my ass now?!" Tidus taunts.

Wakka flips him off before taking a hit from a bowl.

"But that sucks man" he says before exhaling.

He passes me the bowl.

"Yeah, we were gonna see if you were down to drink with us here tonight" Tidus adds.

Inhale. Exhale.

"I wish I could. Maybe later" I say before passing it to Wakka.

"I need to great ready for later though, so I'm gonna knock out" I finish before turning to my side.

An hour of sleep should do me justice.

=0=

As I make my way over to the library entrance, I see Shiki standing there, texting away like always. As I get closer to the front doors, I noticed all the lights were off.

"It's closed?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah" she scoffs.

"Alright, well what now?"

She puts her phone away and looks up at me, a bit annoyed.

"I don't know. How about your place?"

"My roommates are drinking there. I don't think we'd get much done"

She groans. Damn, what's her deal?

"Alright, I guess my dorm then" she says.

Fuck! I'd hope she give up.

=0=

It was just the two of us in her dorm room, going over our notes on radiation with our books open. Tonight we decided to just write the information on radiation down and then put it into a PowerPoint some other night. As we discussed the topic, her phone would constantly go off. She'd grab it annoyed, reply back, put it away, then rinse and repeat. It was starting to annoy me too.

"And I couldn't really find much information on-" I started, until her phone went off again.

She grabbed and read the text. She starts replying back angrily. I just roll my eyes.

"Do you wanna pick this up another time?" I finally asked.

I looks up me before tossing her phone on her bad.

"No, it's fine. My boyfriend is just being a dick"

"Gotcha"

"I just-I don't get why he has to be such an asshole all the time" she confesses.

I see where she gets it from. He's probably the reason she's always pissed.

"Sorry. I don't mean to rant" she apologizes.

Wow, she actually apologized. And sounded genuine too.

"It's fine"

"You probably think I'm such a bitch" she says.

"Eh, kinda"

She quickly looks up at me, not expecting my response.

"Sorry, you asked for me" I tell her.

She softly… giggles?

"I guess I did"

She actually looks… sad. Fuck, maybe I never stopped to think why she was always so pissed. Now I actually feel a bit bad.

"Hey, can I ask you something" I start.

She looks up at me again.

"Sure"

"Why do you stay with him? I mean, it just seems like you two fight all the time"

She looks back down.

"I don't know. I just love him so much. We've been together since high school"

I kinda feel her on that.

"It just seems hard to leave him" she softly says.

I give her a sympathetic smile.

"But he pisses me off so much!" she almost shouts, going from gentle to angry.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. It's just funny seeing you go from sad to mad"

She looks at me for a moment before giggling. I couldn't help but join her. That's something I never thought we'd do.

"Thanks, I needed that" she says.

"No problem"

She lies back on her bed.

"God, relationships suck" she comments.

"Agreed"

"They just feel like so much work sometimes"

"Yeah, it kinda takes the enjoyment away from it" I tell her.

"Exactly! I'm so tired of dealing with all the bullshit" she exclaims.

I just stare at her for a moment.

"So don't"

"It's not the simple"

"It is if you aren't happy"

She looks up at me.

"Think so?"

"Yeah, why waste your time?"

As much of bitch she is, even Shiki deserved happiness.

"You deserve happiness" I say.

She softly smiles at me.

"Thanks"

We just stare at each other for a moment. Then, after what felt like forever, she tackles on her bed and we start making out. Holy shit, it this what I get for being nice? I feel a bit bad doing this since she's vulnerable but I'm not one to turn down a fuck. She gets off me for a moment.

"Take your pants off" she orders.

I do what she says and she follows. She's about to get on top of me but I stop her. I pinned her front side down on the bed and climb on top. I can tell she was digging it.

"Oh god" she softly moans.

She lifts her ass up and I position myself behind. We then start going on it. Shiki moans so loud but it's so hot.

"Oh Roxas!"

I start thrusting faster and faster. In a way, I was hate fucking her. I grab her hair and start pulling it, turning her on even more.

"Faster!" she begs.

Could I go any faster?

**=0=**

**That's the end of chapter two. It's pretty short but it was just to introduce Shiki really. What'd you guys think? Review and let me know!**


	3. Battle Scars

**I feel like these first few chapters might seem a bit slow and boring, but I promise you all that it all leads into some pretty crazy things. I'll still try to make them enjoyable as possible!**

**=0=**

"Honestly man, I think she's into me. But I'm just not sure, you know?"

I nod my head lifelessly as I try to read my English textbook. Tidus was going on about some girl he's been talking to, whoever the fuck she was. I love helping Tidus and all but I was really trying to focus on this very uninteresting textbook.

"How do you know when girls are into you?" he asks me.

This wasn't working. I just couldn't focus. And it wasn't even really Tidus' fault, this book was just boring as shit. I shut it and spin my chair towards Tidus' direction. He was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know man"

"Bullshit! You get with so many girls, you have to have it figured out at this point" he shot.

"Not really" I defended.

"Roxas, I've only known you for about five or six months and you've been with at least four girls. At least that I know of"

… Well fuck.

"Yeah, you got me there"

We both chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of girls, how are things with you and Shiki?" he asks.

"I'm not sure to be honest. She's lonely and horny and I'm just… horny"

"You asshole"

"It's the truth man!"

"Whatever you say" he chuckles.

I just sigh deeply and stare up at the ceiling.

"She any good in bed?" he asks.

"She's a bit of a freak"

"Really?" he says curiously.

"Yeah. Like she'd ask me to choke her and stuff. That was new"

"Kinky"

I shrug.

"Welcome to college I guess" he adds before standing up.

He walks over the edge of his bed and grabs his binder.

"Well I guess we should head out, English is gonna start in a bit"

Oh shit, he was right.

"Shit, you're right"

I stand up, grab my bag, and we head out. After some time, Tidus and I made our way to the classroom. We were about five minutes late so when we walked in, we both expected to receive those uncomfortable stares from other students. But all of them looked really busy.

"Gentleman" Professor Luther started.

Tidus and I look at his direction.

"You're late. Just grab a test off the table and take your seats" he finishes.

I look over at his desk and see a pile of test sheets.

A test? Another test?! We just had one the other day, how the fuck is there a new one already? The two of us grabbed tests off Luther's table and walked over to our respective seats. Fuck, I really wished I had studied for this. I really hope I know at least half of the material. But as I took my seat and reviewed the questions, I realized that I'd be lucky to know a quarter of them. I sighed as I pulled out my pencil and started the test.

=0=

"I flunked it man"

"Chill, that test wasn't that hard. I'm sure you'll be fine" Tidus stated, trying to comfort me.

"Not to me. That shit was hard"

We both made our way to the café and sat on the benches. I sighed deeply as I pull out a pack of cigarettes from my backpack.

"You're still smoking cigarettes?" Tidus asked annoyed.

I nod my head as I pull one out and place it between my lips.

"That's gross man. Just stick to weed!" he tells me.

"I'm slowly down" I say before lighting it.

Inhale. Exhale.

"You seriously that bummed out about the test?" he asks.

"Yup"

"It's just one test"

"No it's not just one test. It's been the past few tests. I keep fucking up on them" I admit.

Tidus doesn't say anything.

"It's just annoying because I'm trying to do good and I can't study for shit" I add.

"You just gotta manage your time, you know? You gotta learn to balance everything" he explains.

Inhale. Exhale.

"I guess"

Tidus softly chuckles.

"You know what you need tonight?" he asks.

"What?"

"You need to get shitfaced"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's your solution?"

"It's the solution to everything!"

"We were just talking about how I need to study more" I pointed out.

"And you will" he starts.

Tidus puts his arm around me while I take another drag.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Starting tomorrow. Tonight though, you have no responsibilities" he finishes.

I mean, he kinda had a point.

"You have a test or classes tomorrow?" he asks.

"Just astronomy in the afternoon. No test"

"Then you're good! Come on, what do you say?"

Inhale. Exhale.

It would cool to let loose tonight. I need to find a way to distract myself from all the academic bullshit that's been thrown at my face lately. I seriously need to pass my classes. It's not like high school where classes were free; I have to pay for all this.

"Well I don't have any money for booze" I bring up.

"That's why they invited college parties my friend" Tidus counters.

=0=

Later that night, Tidus, Wakka, and I got ready and found a frat party going on at one of the off campus houses. We tried inviting Sora but he said he was busy studying, smart move on his part. I decided to dress nice tonight just in case any cuties were out there; a red flannel and a pair of black jeans. We started approaching the front door.

"Have you guys been to a frat party before?" I ask them.

"A few times. They get pretty wild" Wakka answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't fuck with anyone and they won't fuck with you"

And with that, we opened the door and walked in. Now I've seen plenty of college shows and moves, but I thought they'd exaggerate the parties. But turns it wasn't an exaggeration. Like Wakka said, it was pretty wild. Kegs in almost every corner of the place, obnoxious frat guys, girls making out, there was so much going on. I mean we had pretty crazy parties back home but not like this.

"Damn" was all I managed to say.

"Told you" said Wakka.

"Alright let's quit standing around and get some beer!" Tidus shouted.

I followed them as we made our way past the crowd of people and to the liquor table. I managed to catch a few girls check me out, so I guess that was a good sign. When we got to the table, my mouth almost dropped from the amount of alcohol that was here. Literally 20 different liquor bottles among the crazy amount of beer everywhere else. Tidus handed me a beer while him and Wakka grabbed their own.

"Cheers guys!"

We raise our bottles and chugged. I scanned the room to see if there was anyone I recognized but so far, no one. That's the one thing I didn't like about big parties like these. If you didn't know anyone, you'd be bored as shit with nothing to do. I mean yeah I was with Tidus and Wakka, but I still felt a bit out of place.

"Who you looking for?" Wakka asks.

"No one really. Just trying to see if there's anyone we know" I answer.

"Well the only people you really know are us, and I doubt Kairi and Namine are here" Tidus tells me.

He had a point. I honestly didn't know that many people to begin with. Shows how social I am.

"I found someone though!" Wakka exclaims.

Tidus and I followed the direction he was looking at and spotted Lulu. Of course.

"So what, you're gonna ditch us n-"

Before Tidus could finish, Wakka was already gone.

"Of course" he mumbles.

I chug the rest of my beer.

"Fuck dude, already finished?"

"Yeah. Like you said, tonight's about getting shitfaced" I brought up.

"Well in that case, let's take a few shots"

And we did. Three shots of Captain Hook and one shot of Sparrow, and I was already pretty drunk. And enjoying every minute of it.

"Let's pace ourselves" Tidus suggests.

"Pussy"

He flips me off.

As I chuckle, someone catches my eye. Finally, someone I recognize at this party. It was Serah. Drinking with… Shiki? They know each other?

"Hey, isn't that Shiki?" Tidus asks.

"Yup. And she's with Serah"

"Serah?"

"Remember that girl I hooked up with at Lulu's party?"

Tidus eyes widen.

"No way! They know each other?" he chuckles.

"Looks like it"

I turn back to the table and a grab another beer.

"Let's go talk to them" he suggests.

"Whoa, let's not"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just weird"

"It's only weird if you make it weird"

My booze-filled mind thought about it for a moment. You know what, why the fuck not? They're cool people. Plus, I might be able to get it in with one of them tonight. What's the worst that can happen? Honestly.

"Fuck it, let's go!" I shout.

"Hell yeah!"

Tidus and I make our way towards them. They look up as us (mainly me) in surprise.

"Roxas!" they both said in unison.

They give each other confused looks.

"You know him?" Shiki asks.

"Yeah, we both grew up in Twilight Town" Serah answers.

"Oh wow"

"Yeah, small world" I add.

"Interesting" Shiki slurs.

"Surprised to see you here" Serah tells me.

"I know. Wakka and Tidus here decided to drag me out"

"Please, you wanted to come!" Tidus defended.

"Only for the booze"

"What other reason would there be?" Serah asks.

"See? She knows what I'm talking about"

The four of us laugh a bit.

"Are you guys drunk?" Shiki asks.

"Not drunk enough. This place is a bit obnoxious" I admit.

She giggles. Serah gives her an odd look.

"What about you? You seem a bit loose" I ask.

"Just a bit" she slurs.

"Sounds more than a bit" Tidus jokes.

She flips him off.

"By the way, we have to finish up that project next meet up" she mentions to me.

"Oh come on! Don't mention school now. I came here to get away from that" I tell her.

"Well sorry for thinking about our grade" she argues.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

'Think about it when we're not intoxicated"

"You're such an idiot" she giggles.

All of a sudden, her phones goes off. She groans as she looks at the caller ID.

"Fuck, hold on" she says before going outside to answer.

Tidus chugs the rest of his beer.

"Be right back, gonna get another beer" he says, before also leaving us.

What a coincidence. Serah and I look at each other.

"I'm kinda surprised" Serah tells me.

"That I'm here?" I ask.

"No, that she hasn't told you both to fuck off already"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, she isn't the nicest person"

"Except to you" she points out.

I drunkenly smirk at her before taking another sip. That when her eyes widen and she realizes…

"You didn't?" she gasps.

"I didn't say a word" I slurred.

She playfully punches me in the arm.

"When?" she asks.

"When we started working on our astronomy project"

"Should've figured"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Um, you're a slut"

I pause for a moment before shrugging in agreement. I take another gulp.

"You know she has a boyfriend, right? Like, the guy she's on the phone with now" she points out.

"I'm aware"

"Of course you are" she giggles.

"Hey, it was all her believe me"

"I somehow doubt that"

"Trust me. I fucking hated her before this project"

"And you don't anymore" she asks.

"Well she can still be a bit annoying, but I don't hate her"

She giggles again.

"Yo, what the fuck bro!" someone shouts.

Serah and I quickly turn our heads to see where the commotion was coming from. Of course, it had to be from the liquor table but of course that's where Tidus is, arguing with some tall frat guy. Seriously, we just got here not too long ago.

"You spilled beer on my fucking shirt!"

"Dude my bad, it was an accident" Tidus tells him.

"Your face is about to be an accident!"

Was that really the best he can come up with?

The frat swings at Tidus, knocking him to the ground.

"Jesus Christ!" I swear before chugging the rest of my beer.

I leave Serah and storm over to the frat guy.

"Yo!" I shout.

Right when he turns my way, I swing at his face, barely knocking him back. I wince as I hold my hand. Fuck, that hurt me more than it did him.

"You piece of shit!" he shouts.

He charges towards me, grabs my shoulder, and punches me square on my right eye. I collapse on the ground. Out of nowhere, Wakka comes in and smashes a beer bottle on the guy's head.

"Fuck!"

"Holy shit! I shout.

Wakka grabs a bottle of Captain Hook before he and Tidus come by and lift me up.

"We gotta go" Wakka tells me.

"Yeah, no shit!"

And on that note, we started running towards the exit.

"Come back here you motherfuckers!"

=0=

Wakka, Tidus, and I walk around the football field, drunkenly laughing at the events that just took place.

"I still can't believe you actually hit him with a beer bottle" Tidus brings up.

"I don't know man, it was a heat of the moment type of thing" Wakka tells him.

"That was insane man"

"The whole thing was insane" I add.

We continue to laugh until we make it to the middle of the field. We lay ourselves down and stare up into the sky. Wakka takes one last swig before passing the bottle to me.

"Man, if he ever catches us, we're dead" I mention before taking a gulp.

"We'll just stay away from frat parties for a while" Tidus explains.

"And at school?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

I chuckle before taking another gulp. Fuck, tonight was awesome.

"How's your eye man?" Wakka asks me.

"Still hurts to be honest. The alcohol numbs it though"

"That shit is probably gonna turn black pretty soon"

I shrug.

"Battle scars" I say before taking a sip.

I sigh.

"Tonight has been awesome" I drunkenly confess.

"See? You needed a night out" Tidus tells me.

"Yeah, we haven't had nights like these since camp" Wakka adds.

Camp. I haven't actually thought about it in a while. It all feels so far away. Yet it was only months ago.

"How was camp after I left?" I ask.

"Eh, boring" Tidus answers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the whole group kinda split so we didn't really do much"

"I guess I'm to blame for that"

I kinda am to be honest.

"Shut up man. Shit like that just happens" Wakka assures me.

"How were Riku and Kairi?" I ask.

I don't know why I asked.

"Quiet. They didn't talk much once you left. Kairi was always with Selphie while Riku was just doing his own thing" Tidus explains.

"Yeah, he kinda disappeared after camp too" Wakka adds.

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah, no one has heard from him since man"

"Kairi kinda cut herself off from people too. She didn't even chill with Selphie that much" Tidus mentions.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess the whole situation shook her up a bit"

Fuck, I know they're saying it isn't my fault but it sure feels like it. If I hadn't been sent there, they all would've been fine… fuck, it was my fault. All of it.

=0=

_Ring!_

I jolt in my bed, feeling my head throb like crazy. I groan as my phone continues to go off. Who was calling me this early? I slowly opened my eyes and study my surroundings. I'm back in my room. How exactly did I get back in here? I remember flashes but that's about it. I look over to Tidus' bed. He was still sleeping. How did my phone not wake him up?

_Ring!_

I reach for my phone and read the caller ID. It was Namine. I answer.

"Hello?" I answer softly.

"Are you still sleeping?" she asks.

"I was"

"Well get up already! It's 1:34"

Fuck, was it really?

"Is it really?" I ask.

"Yeah" she giggles.

I swing my legs over my bed, where my feet meet the cold ground.

"I probably should then" I say.

"Good. While you're at it, you should get ready and meet me at the school café"

I groan.

"I don't wanna"

"Roxas, get your lazy butt up!"

"Why are you always demanding things from me?"

"Because I can" she jokes.

"Haha, sure you do" I say sarcastically.

"Please?" she asks, so softly.

"Now you wanna ask me all sweet and shit?" I point out.

"Yes"

I softly chuckle.

"I'll be there in a bit"

"Awesome! I'll be waiting"

And with that I hung up. I noticed I had a text from Serah. I opened it.

_You guys okay?_

I smile before replying back.

_Yea, we're good(:_

I stretch my arms up and get out of bed.

=0=

"Oh my god, what happened to your eye?" Namine practically shouts.

I chuckle as I approach her table and sit across from her.

"Things got a little crazy at this party last night"

"What happened?"

"Tidus got in a fight. I tried to help and as you can see, it didn't work out" I explain, pointing to my eye.

Her eyes grow wide.

"A fight?"

"Well I wouldn't even call it a fight"

She just continues to stare at me.

"You're crazy" she says before biting into her sandwich.

"You getting anything?" she asks.

"Nah, don't have much money"

She grabs her banana muffin and pushes it towards me.

"Namine, you don't have to"

"It's just a muffin, take it" she says softly.

I smile before unwrapping it.

"Thanks" I say before taking a bite.

We eat in silence for a while. Most people would be uncomfortable with silence but we didn't find it awkward at all. We enjoyed each other's presence. Even if we're just sitting.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Pretty good. Just a bit stressed"

"I feel your pain"

She giggles.

"And you?"

"I'm fine"

I take another bite of my muffin.

"How are things with the new guy?" I ask.

"Hope? They're good. We're going on another date pretty soon"

"That's good"

I don't know why I felt weird asking about him. But I felt like I needed to.

"Yeah, he's so sweet. He's helping me out with my art project"

"Nice. What do you have to do?"

"It's just a collage of things we enjoy doing. Nothing special"

I nod my head; taking another bite of my muffin.

"How's your astronomy project coming along?" she asks.

Her asking that only reminds me of me and Shiki fucking on her bed.

"It's going good. I'm trying to focus on my other classes though" I tell her.

"Which ones?"

"Mainly English. I've fucked up on the past few tests"

"That's not good"

She takes another bite of her sandwich.

"College is a lot harder than I thought it would be" I admit.

"It's all about planning" she explains.

Namine and Tidus were both right. I need to plan better and study more. I can't just jump right into everything and expect it to turn out good. But it's so hard with everything else around me. All the girls and the partying. I just need to focus more.

**=0=**

**I wasn't really a fan of this chapter. I kept rewriting it to make it interesting but it still feels a bit bland. However, everything here is necessary. I don't wanna just jump into all the craziness just yet. Which is why I think you'll all enjoy the next chapter a lot! Without giving anything away, you get to learn a little bit more about Traverse Town and the people that live in it. **

**But what did you think of this chapter? Did you find it boring or interesting? Review and let me know! Take care.**


	4. WTF!

**This chapter is gonna be a weird one, but I think you'll all enjoy it!**

**=0=**

I sit at the desk, answering some question for my English homework. It had been a week since that last test so I wanted to stay on top of all the chapters we were going over. It actually isn't that hard, a lot of it is common sense. I was beginning to worry that I didn't understand a subject that I speak. Only five more questions to go. All of a sudden, a knock came from the door. I turn and stare at it a bit surprised. Who could that be?

I get up and open the door, revealing Shiki.

"Oh hey" I smile.

"Hey" she says before walking in.

Confused, I shut the door. She makes her way to my bed and sits down, while I return to the chair in front of the desk. She seems annoyed.

"Your eye looks a lot better" she comments.

"Thanks. What's up?" I ask.

She sighs.

"I'm just annoyed. Wanted to be around someone"

"So, you chose to be around me?"

"Is that a problem?" she says a bit pissed.

"No no, just wondering" I say with my hands up in defense.

Fuck, I feel like I have to walk on thin ice with this one.

"Well, everyone else I know is probably annoyed with my problems so I didn't bother going to them" she explains.

Ah, so you chose to _annoy _me. Got it.

I sigh.

"I mean I can leave if you want?" she asks.

"No, it's fine. Really"

I turn back to the desk and continue to go over my homework. Out of nowhere, Shiki sighs. I just ignore it and continue to look over my notes.

Moments later, she sighs again.

I look over her way and see her staring up at the ceiling. I roll my eyes and turn back to her.

"Did you wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Oh my god, Beat is just the worst! He was such a dick to me"

"Beat?"

"My boyfriend"

"What kind of name is Beat?"

"I don't know, what kind of name is Roxas?" she shot.

Touche. What the fuck were my parents thinking?

"I don't understand why you just don't leave him" I tell her.

"I told you. We're-"

"In love, I know" I cut her off.

I was getting a bit annoyed now.

"Why don't you two just take a break then?" I suggest.

"We have before, didn't work out"

"Why?"

"We just ended up fighting more"

I sigh.

"Shiki, if you two continue like this it's just gonna end up being worse. Trust me"

"How would you know?" she asks.

Olette…

"'Cause I know"

We just stare at each other for a moment. She can tell I was being serious.

She sighs in defeat.

"I know you're right Roxas. I just can't bring myself to end things"

"It's because you think things will eventually be fixed"

She looks at me a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Exactly" she says.

"Well, you can't just wait for things to get all fixed on their own. Both of you gotta try"

I should be a therapist. I'd make bank.

"You're absolutely right. Thanks"

"No problem" I assure her.

We smile at each other for a bit. Then out of nowhere, she rushes over to me, sits on my lap, and we start making out. Any other guy would stop her, but since this is me we're talking about, I keep going.

"What about…fixing… your relationship?" I say between kisses.

"I'll fix it later" she says before we continue making out.

I grab her ass and pull her closer to me. She stops for a moment so she can take off her shirt, revealing her pink bra. She then climbs off me and gets on her knees.

"We might have to be quick. Tidus' class might end soon" I mention.

She starts unbuckling my pants.

"Don't worry, you'll be quick" she says before sliding my jeans and boxers off.

"I doubt that" I say.

She then starts going down on me andOH MY GOD SHE'S FUCKING AWESOME!

"Fuck!..." I softly moan.

I grab the back of my chair as she keeps going. She's awesome at this! She's even doing the whole twist-and-jerk motion. She starts bobbing her head faster. I feel like I'm already about to come.

"Oh shit, Shiki I'm-"

All of a sudden the door opens.

"Whoa!" I heard voices say in unison.

Shiki immediately stops. As I pull my boxers up, her and I look at the doorway and see Tidus, Wakka, and Sora standing there, shocked.

"Jesus Christ, knock next time!" Shiki shouts.

"Um, it's my room" Tidus chuckles.

She puts her shirt back on and stands up.

"Roxas, I'll see you later" she says.

I just nod my head as she walks pass the three, leaving. They enter the room and close the door.

"Nice going man!" Wakka shouts.

"On the chair though? I sit on that man!" Tidus complains.

"It kinda just happened" I mentioned.

"But on the chair?!"

I couldn't but chuckle. Fuck, what a moment.

Wakka and Tidus sit on his bed while Sora sits on mine.

"I mean the least you can do is pull the weed out" Tidus mentions.

"Gotcha" I say before doing so.

I open the drawer and pull out a bag of bud and a bowl, passing it to him.

He starts packing the bowl.

"Yo, and can you do us all a favor and put your pants on? Your boner is showing" Tidus tells me.

It actually kinda was.

"Well if someone didn't just walk in, I would've had a chance to finish" I shot.

"Once again, this is my room!" he argues.

"And what happened to getting out at 6? It's 5:45"

"I got out early" he says before taking a hit.

"Whatever man, it's because of you I'm gonna suffer from blue balls"

"Can you just put some fucking pants on?!" Tidus orders.

"No"

"Why?"

"'Cause it makes you uncomfortable" I state.

Tidus rolls his eyes.

"You want the bowl?" he asks.

I stare at it for a moment.

"Yes" I answer.

"Then put some pants on"

Wakka and Sora were laughing at the whole. I don't blame them, I was chuckling myself. I could even see Tidus holding back his smile.

"Fine! You win" I say before pulling my pants back on.

I open the window before grabbing the bowl and taking a hit.

Inhale. Exhale.

"So that's your new girl?" Sora asks.

"Not exactly"

"Fuck buddy?" Wakka asks.

"I wouldn't even call it that"

"Then what?"

"I don't know and I don't really care" I say before passing the bowl to Wakka.

Tidus grabs the can and sprays the air while I turn back to the desk and look over my homework once again. He then turns to Wakka.

"So back to what I was talking about, they say it's going to be pretty crazy tonight" he starts.

"What is?"

"The block party. Remember?"

"Right! Sorry man, stoner memory" Wakka excuses.

"Block party?" I ask.

Wakka takes a hit before passing the bowl to Tidus.

"Yeah, Traverse Town is having a massive block party tonight. Apparently everyone is gonna be there" Tidus explains before taking a hit.

"Even Sora over there" Wakka adds, pointing to him.

"Seriously? You're actually leaving your dorm?" I ask him.

"Hey, I need a break every once in a while" he shrugs.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to take a break tonight. I gotta study some more" I mention.

Tidus passes me the bowl.

"What, why not? You get a bad grade on the English test?" he asks.

"Grades haven't been posted yet"

"Yeah they have. Just earlier today"

"Shit, really?"

I skip my hit and pass the bowl to Wakka before grabbing Tidus' laptop. I quickly log on to my student account and click over to grades. I was getting nervous as the page started loading. What if I failed? Fuck, I don't think I can take that again. I seriously need to pass. I need to… holy shit…

"I passed" I softly say.

"You passed?" Tidus asks.

I slowly nod my head.

There is was right there in front of me. A blue "B-". Overall grade "C". I can totally bring that up in time before the semester ends.

"Congrats man!" Wakka exclaims.

I go over to my overall grade in Astronomy. "B".

"And a "B" in Astronomy, nice!" Sora exclaims, looking past my shoulder.

"Holy fuck, I'm actually passing"

It was almost surreal.

"See? You can balance school and partying" Tidus mentions.

"Fuck, this made my day" I say.

Tidus passes me the bowl.

"And now we're about to make your night. You're definitely coming out to celebrate" Tidus tells me.

"But, my English homework. I gotta-"

"Finished" Sora shouted.

I look over at Sora who is handing me my English homework back. He answered the rest of my questions. When did he even grab it?

"Everyone needs a break man" is all he tells me.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks"

"Now take your hit so we can get ready man!" Wakka exclaims.

I light the bowl and take a hit. They were right. I've avoided all parties for the past week. I think I deserve a break. I have a feeling tonight was gonna be well deserved.

Inhale. Exhale.

=0=

…

…

…

…

=0=

I groan. My muscles were aching. Holy shit, everything was hurting. I slowly open my eyes; everything is blurry at first. I felt like puking but also felt that I puked everything out. Was it morning already? Shit, where did the night go? Wait… what happened last night?... Fuck, I can't remember. My eyes slowly start adjusting, revealing a wall. Whose wall is that? Where the fuck am I?...

I groan again as I push myself to lie on my back. The ceiling was even unfamiliar. I slowly sit myself up and study my surroundings… where am I?

I was in a living room of what looked like an apartment… a very rundown apartment. I look over at a table in the middle of the room. There was an ashtray, a bong, and a few lines of coke… wait, coke? We did cocaine last night? Okay, what the fuck. I look over at the couch and see a blonde woman sleeping there… Namine?... No, it couldn't be. She wasn't even with us last night. At least I think she wasn't.

"Fuck…" I hear someone groan.

I look over to my right and see Wakka slowly waking up. Okay, he's here. That was a good sign. He might know something. Shit, I'm freaking out a bit.

"Wakka" I softly say.

Fuck, I feel like I can't even talk. I feel so tweaked out.

"Wakka" I repeat.

He slowly opens his eyes; groaning.

"Roxas?" he asks.

He slowly sits up and squeezes his head in pain.

"Fuck, my head hurts"

"Wakka, where are we?" I ask.

He continues to rub his temples.

"Huh?"

"Where the fuck are we?"

He stops rubbing his temples and blinks a few times, adjusting his eyes. They were a bit red. Fuck, were mine red too? He studies his surroundings.

"Um, I thought this was the dorm"

We both look around, super confused.

"Where's Tidus?" he asks.

"I don't know, I just woke up"

All of a sudden, one of the bedroom doors is kicked open. We quickly turn that direction and then wished we didn't. Standing in the doorway was a man… stark naked! Dick hanging out and everything. It was like one of those things you wanted to look away from but you couldn't from shock.

"Holy shit! You guys are finally up!" the man shouts.

Wakka and I looked down.

"Um… what the fuck?" Wakka says.

He starts making his way towards the kitchen.

"Man, we had a **wild** night!" he exclaims.

He opens the fridge and grabs a beer.

"You guys want?" he asks.

Wakka and I don't say anything. All of a sudden, the woman sleeping on the couch started tossing and turning.

"Ugh, can you keep it down Xigbar?" she asks.

"Larxene, it's one in the afternoon. You gotta wake up already love!"

Fuck, it's one in the afternoon?

The man named Xigbar uncaps his beer and takes a big gulp. He starts making his way towards us.

"Damn, you guys look like shit" he comments.

"Thanks?" I say.

He looks over at the table and notices the coke.

"Oh shit, there are still a few lines!" he shouts.

"Shut the fuck up!" Larxene yells, still trying to sleep.

Ignoring her, he walks over to the table, grabs one of the cut up straws, and does a bump. He blinks a few times.

"Whew! Now that's one way to wake up!"

Wakka and I just continue to stare in confusion.

"You want some?" he asks us.

"Um, no I'm good" I say.

"You're good?" he asks a bit confused.

"Yeah, we don't do that stuff"

His eyes go wide and then he starts laughing, almost like a maniac. It was off putting.

"That's rich! You don't do-you're fucking hilarious man!"

What was this guy talking about?

"I don't get what's so funny" I say.

He continues to laugh.

"You both bought all this coke man!"

Our eyes widen.

"We bought that?!" Wakka almost shouts.

"Yeah! Well, not yet. You said you'd give me the money in the morning. Which reminds, pay up before you two leave" he says before taking another bump.

Wakka and I look at each other. We bought coke last night? None of this made sense.

"None of this makes sense" I softly say.

"Whatta ya mean?" Xigbar asks.

I slowly start to stand up, with Wakka following.

"Um…" I start.

I didn't even know where to start.

"What exactly happened last night?" I ask.

His eyes widen.

"You don't remember?" he asks surprised.

Wakka and I slowly shake our heads.

"Holy shit, you guys must've been wasted! Makes sense, I mean I didn't understand half the shit you guys were saying"

"Wasted?" Wakka asks.

"Yeah man!"

I start to think really hard at what happened the night before.

_=0=_

_Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and I are at a bar taking shots. Everyone around us is rowdy, cheering us on._

…

…

…

_The four of us walk down the street, laughing obnoxiously among the crowd of people who are binge drinking in the street…_

…

…

…

_Wakka and I do a few lines of coke with Xigbar, Larxene, and other people at the apartment, who are laughing obnoxiously._

"_Like fucking champs!" Xigbar shouts…_

…

…

…

_=0=_

My head was starting to hurt. I only remember flashes of the night.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Well, Larxene and I ran into you two in the streets. Apparently your friends called it quits early but you guys wanted to keep going! So we came back to my place, did a few bumps, had a few beers, and partied until the sun came up. It was crazy!" Xigbar explained.

Holy shit…

"Holy shit…" I softly say, leaning against the wall.

"Hey…" Xigbar starts, while walking towards us.

Wakka leans back against the wall with me.

"It's all good guys. It happens to the best of us" he finishes.

"I'm sorry but can you put some pants on man?" Wakka asks.

"Why, this my naked presence make you two uncomfortable?" he asks.

"Lil' bit" I answer.

"Well, this is my apartment. If I want to walk around naked, I'll walk around naked. Ya dig?" he asks a bit sternly.

Wakka and I slowly nod. I have a feeling this guy is insane. He suddenly starts chuckling.

"Now I hate to be one to rush, but if you could actually pay up right up right now, I'd feel a lot more comfortable" he tells us.

Wakka and I look at each other then back at him.

"Um, listen… Xigbar?" I start.

He nods a bit excitedly.

"Look, we were both pretty trashed last night, you clearly saw that right?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! You both were puking like crazy yet kept going" he comments.

"Good to know. But um…"

I start to nervously chuckle.

"When people are wasted, they make stupid choices. I mean I bet you've made a few right?"

"Of course! I mean I got one on the couch right now!" he states pointing at Larxene, laughing obnoxiously.

Wakka and I nervous join in on the laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Larxene shouts; still trying to sleep on the couch.

Xigbar flips her off.

"Yeah, so you gotta understand that us buying cocaine from you last night was a stupid choice. I mean, we've never even done blow until last night" I explain.

Xigbar just continues to stare at us, making it a bit uncomfortable.

"So, we hope you understand that we can't buy it" I finish.

Xigbar gives us a soft smile.

"Oh I understand" he tells us.

"Really?" Wakka asks a relieved.

"Yeah, I understand that you two owe me money"

Xigbar pulls a gun out of nowhere and points it right at us.

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Whoa, where'd you get the gun from?" Wakka asks.

"My ass" he shouts.

"Really?"

He gives us an annoyed look.

"No you morn. Look, enough bullshit! Where's my money?" he asks.

"Um…" Wakka starts.

He points the gun at him.

"Alright, maybe we can work something out!" I shout.

He points the gun at me now.

"Ho-how much was the coke?" I ask.

"$1000"

Our eyes widen.

"What the fuck, we can't afford that!" I almost shout.

He presses the gun against my chin.

"Why not?" he shouts.

"Shut up already!" Larxene shouts.

"Because we're college students. We don't even have enough money for books!" I explain.

"Not my problem. You two copped it, you two finished the first bag-"

"First bag?" Wakka asks surprised.

There was more than one?

"So bottom line, you two fucking owe me money!" he states.

I sigh heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry but we can't. We literally don't have enough"

"Yeah, we really don't" Wakka adds.

Xigbar sighs, pointing the gun down.

"Man this sucks. I mean, I really like you guys! But…"

But?...

"… business is business" he states, pointing the gun back at us.

Fuck, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die!

"Now, one last time!" he shouts.

This is it…

"Where the fuck is my mo-!"

All of a sudden, he collapses on the ground. Wakka and I look down and stare in confusion for a moment. Then we look back up and see Larxene holding a giant bottle.

"Finally…" she says.

She drops the bottle, which breaks in front of Wakka, before making her way back to the couch and falling back asleep. Did that really just happen? Some tweaked out chick just saved our lives. Wakka and I stand there in silence for a moment, trying to process everything…

"We should probably leave now" he suggests.

"Yeah"

And on that note, we walked out the door.

We ran down the stairs of the complex and exited the building. After studying our surroundings for a bit, I realized that we were in the South Third District. I've only walked by this area but never stepped foot in.

"Do you recognize this place?" Wakka asks.

"Yeah, let's head this way!"

=0=

After some walking, Wakka and I finally made it on a bus and we were heading back to the school. We sat in the back, exhausted.

I sigh deeply.

"Alright, so… what exactly do you remember happening?" I finally ask.

"Not much man. Just that we started drinking at the bar, then in the streets. I kinda remember Sora and Tidus leaving early but that's about it"

"I don't even remember that" I admit.

We just sit there quietly for a moment. Then it hit me, like a light bulb going off in my head.

"Wait, check your phone" I ask, pulling mine out.

I try messing with some of the buttons, but it wasn't turning on.

"Mine's dead" I state.

"I have 1%. I have a few missed alerts from Tidus and Sora"

"Quick, call them"

Just as he's about to, his phone dies.

"Fuck!"

I sigh deeply once again. I just wanna sleep…

=0=

We eventually made it to the school. People gave us odd looks as we made our way to our building. Probably because we looked like meth addicts that didn't get any sleep.

"I'm so tired" says Wakka.

"Same"

Moments later, we made it to our floor. I pulled out my dorm key as we approached my room. I unlock it and open the door.

"Holy shit!"

Wakka and I look up and see Tidus, Sora, Namine, and Kairi, completely shocked.

"Oh my god, Roxas!" Namine shouts before tackling me into a hug.

After the hug, Wakka and I made our way inside.

"Where the hell where you guys?" Tidus asks.

"Um…"

Where do we start…

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Namine asks.

"You guys look like crap, what happened?" Kairi adds.

We were getting a million questions, not sure how to answer them.

"I um…" I start.

I study the room, observing everyone's worried faces.

"I need to take a shower"

They all give me confused looks. I walk towards my bed and grab the towel hanging from the edge. Wakka collapses on Tidus' bed, falling asleep. I don't blame him.

"Roxas?" Namine softly asks.

I don't answer her.

I walk out the room. I head down the hall and enter the bathroom. No one is here, thank god. I go inside the first shower I see, closing the curtains behind me. I take off my clothes piece by piece and toss them aside, not caring if they get wet. I finally turn on the shower and let the water hit me. It was cold, yet I don't care. I felt dirty, yet I don't care. I'm literally so exhausted that I don't care. I just want to shower out all the drugs and booze in my system before passing out on my bed. I just need sleep. Fuck, what a night. I'm definitely gonna chill out on the partying a bit.

**=0=**

**I know everything escalated a bit quickly but I think I managed to make it work. What'd you guys think though? Next chapter should be up soonish. Also I'm gonna try to edit all the errors in 'Camp Tide' because they're really bothering me. Anyway, review and let me know! Take care.**


	5. Back in the Day

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had no internet for the past few weeks. I'm finally working a bit on part two of this story, and all I can say is that it's going to get pretty dark. I haven't made everything 100% final (I haven't even decided on what ending to use), so there's always room for suggestions if you all have any. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**=0=**

"Oh, don't stop!... faster…" she softly moans.

Shiki puts her hand on the back of my head as I continue to go down on her. She texted me earlier saying her roommate had class so I decided to swing by before my shift at the Accessory Shop. She grabs my hair.

"Almost there…"

She tightens her grip, which I'm not gonna lie, it kinda fucking hurts! She uses her other hand to grab her pillow.

"I'm coming! Ohh…."

And she did. I pick up my head and wipe my mouth.

"You're really good at that" she compliments.

"I try"

I sit up on her bed.

"Pass me my shirt" she asks.

I reach down to the floor and pass it to her. She puts it on while I sit on the edge and reach for my clothes.

"You got work?" she asks.

"Yeah, I gotta start heading to the bus station"

I slip on my pants.

"Alright. Just don't run into any drug dealers while you're out there" she jokes.

"Shut up" I chuckle, slipping my shirt on.

She giggles as scoots over to me; grabbing my waist from behind.

"So, you gonna miss me when I leave tomorrow?" she asks.

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

She slaps my arm.

"Yes asshole! Remember?"

"Cleary not!" I almost shout.

"I going back home for Thanksgiving break" she explains.

"That starts tomorrow?"

"Yes. You haven't gotten ready to go back to… where are you from again?"

"Twilight Town. And No" I answer.

I put on my shoes and stand up.

"I'm staying behind so I can work on some extra credit. Need to boost up my grades before the semester ends" I explain.

"That sucks, you don't get to see your family and friends" she says.

"Well, I'll be there for Christmas and New Years"

She nods in agreement. I sigh.

"Hey Shiki…"

She looks up at me.

"Where is 'this' going?" I ask.

"You mean us having sex?"

I nod.

"That's all it is, right?" I ask.

"As far as I know"

I just stand there.

"I have a boyfriend, remember?" she asks.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure"

"No, I get ya"

"I also don't want to get in the way of another relationship" I add.

Olette…

"You kinda already are" Shiki giggles.

I shake my head a bit.

"Anyway, I have to leave so we'll talk later"

"Alright"

As I start walking to the door, Shiki grabs my hand. As I look back at her, she stands up and gives me a quick kiss. I give a soft smile before I head out.

=0=

"He pulled a gun out on you?!" Cid shouts as he passes me a box.

I grab it and make my way up to the ladder on the second floor.

"Yup! A minute longer and he would've used it too" I say.

When I make it up, I place the box next to all the other ones.

"How come he didn't? Who is this fucker anyway?" Cid asks.

I make my way back down.

"Some guy named Xigbar. His crazy girlfriend knocked him out with a bottle 'cause she was trying to sleep"

Cid's eyes widen. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jeez man!"

I hop off the ladder and walk towards the couch in the corner; taking a seat.

"Don't know him though. You and Wakker got lucky!" he adds.

"Wakka" I correct.

"Whatever"

He goes behind the counter.

"But that is crazy. Most of Third District is full of people like that! It's hard to believe Aqua and Yuffie even live there" he comments.

"Yeah…"

I do a quick double take.

"Wait, what?" I ask a bit confused.

Cid looks up at me.

"What?"

"Aqua and Yuffie live here?" I slowly ask.

Cid's eyes widen.

"I didn't tell you? Aqua and Yuffie moved down here a few months back"

"Seriously?"

"Yup! They said they wanted to start anew so I suggested Traverse Town, since it's the place where people looking for a fresh start usually pop up" he explains.

This was a bit to take in. Aqua actually lives here. First Kairi, then Sora, then Cid, and now her and Yuffie? How many people from Destiny Island are here?! I swear if Riku pops up next…

"That's so weird" I manage to say.

"You two are still on good terms, right?" he asks.

"Last time I checked, yeah… wait, what about Terra?"

"Him? Aqua dumped his ass just a bit after camp"

Did it have something to do with me?...

"Never liked that shithead" Cid adds before lighting a cigarette.

"That's crazy"

"Yup! You should call them up. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you" he suggests before taking a drag.

"I don't know, it'd be weird"

"Nah, you'll be fine!"

I sigh.

"Maybe. We'll see" I say.

I wonder how that would turn out. A bit awkward but I managed to be cool with Kairi so who knows. Guess only time will tell.

=0=

Wakka sprays the air as Tidus takes a hit from the joint. I'm sitting at the desk, working on my English paper on Tidus' laptop.

"You want?" Tidus asks, holding up the joint.

"I'm good, thanks"

He shrugs and takes another hit before passing it back to Wakka. I think they're use to me saying no to weed at this point.

"More for us" Wakka comments before taking a hit.

"So you're really gonna stay behind?" Tidus asks me.

"Yup. I really need to pass man"

"I mean you can always work on your assignment at home"

"Trust me. If I go back home, I'm just gonna spend my break getting high with my friends and sleeping"

"I mean, you can easily do that here too" Wakka mentions.

"Well here, I'd have no distractions"

All of a sudden, a knock came from the door. We all look surprised. I grab the can and spray the air, while Wakka ashes the joint and Tidus answers the door, revealing Namine.

"Hey Tidus"

She walks in the room, getting a big whiff of the sweet marijuana and spray roaming in the air. She squints a bit.

"You'd think I'd be use to the smell by now" she giggles.

"We just finished seshing" Wakka explains.

I turn around on my chair, facing her.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say bye before I got on the train back home"

"Aw, how sweet"

"Shut up and give me a hug" she giggles.

I smile as I stand up and we embrace. She smelled like vanilla. This was new.

"Nice perfume" I comment.

We break apart; she almost looks a bit embarrassed.

"Hope bought it for me. Said it reminded him of me" she explains.

Tidus rolls his eyes and mouths "gay" to Wakka. He silently chuckles.

"Suits you" is all I manage to say.

She smiles before walking up to Wakka and Tidus; hugging and saying their goodbyes.

"Call me when you get bored. And **no** Third District" she warns.

"Alright mom" I say.

She gives me one last smile before leaving. Tidus shuts the door.

"When are you two gonna bang already?" he asks.

I roll my eyes before sitting back down at the desk.

"Don't you two have a train back home to catch?" I ask before going back to my paper.

Their eyes widen.

"Shit!" they shout.

I laugh as the two scurry to grab their remaining items to stuff in their bag.

"And are you sure it's cool I borrow your laptop while you're gone?" I ask Tidus.

"Yeah dude, it's fine! Just don't look up too much porn" he answers as he grabs his bag of weed and stuffs it in his bag.

Shit, I was hoping he would forget the weed, I'm running low. The two finally get their bags ready.

"Alright Roxas, we're out"

I get up and embrace the two in a quick hug.

"Stay out of Third District" Wakka says, mimicking Namine.

"And no fucking on my bed! The chair was enough as it is"

I chuckle a bit.

"Take it easy guys" I say.

Then they leave the dorm. Now I stand here, all alone. I study my surroundings a bit. I have the whole room to myself for a week… fuck yeah.

=0=

After finishing two essays and three online quizzes, I decided to take a break. I rolled a quick joint and went for a walk around campus. It was only 8:45pm. I take a hit as I sit in the courtyard circle, looking up at the stars.

Inhale. Exhale.

I'm telling you, astronomy is most loved by potheads. We find this shit fascinating.

"Roxas?"

I quickly look to my left and notice someone walking by. As they got closer, I noticed their red hair flowing in the wind, realizing it was Kairi.

"You're still here?" she asks.

"Yeah. Namine didn't tell you I was staying behind?"

She shakes her head. She then sniffs the air, trying not to giggle.

"Is that weed?"

"Of course!" I exclaim.

"How have you not gotten caught yet?" she giggles.

"I'm just that smooth" I joke.

"Sure you are"

I chuckle a bit. She stares at the joint for a bit.

"You mind if I take a hit?" she slowly asks.

I could sense a bit of nervousness with the question. We haven't smoked together since camp.

"Go for it" I say, passing her the joint.

She sits down next to me and takes a hit, coughing after exhaling.

"You good there?" I chuckle.

"It's been a while" she admits.

She passes the joint back to me.

"When was the last time you smoked?" I ask.

Inhale.

"Some time after camp with Selphie"

Exhale.

I nod by head a little.

"How's she been?" I ask.

"She's good. Going to DIU for nursing"

My eyes widen a bit.

"Nursing, nice! Didn't expect that"

"Yup" she giggles.

I pass her the joint.

"Speaking of DIU, how come you didn't go there?"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

She takes a hit.

"Like, why not go somewhere closer to home?"

"Because that's the last place where I want to be" she explains.

She said it a bit seriously. I debated on asking why but I decided against it. We may be smoking a joint, but we're definitely not that close. She passes it back to me.

"I'm guessing that's why you didn't go home for break" I say.

"Pretty much"

Inhale. Exhale.

"What about you?" she asks.

"I needed the catch up on school work"

"Gotcha"

We sit there quietly for a moment. I noticed a few more people walking around now; I'm guessing classes are finishing up. I take one last hit before putting out the joint.

Inhale. Exhale.

I stomp on it a bit.

"Well, if you don't have any plans for Thanksgiving…" she starts.

I look up at her.

"I was invited to this little dinner by some classmates. I'm not really all that close with them though…"

I continuing listening, wondering where she's going with this.

"Anyway, they said I could bring someone with me so if you aren't busy, would you wanna come?" she finishes.

She's inviting me to dinner. Is this some kind of date?

"You asking me to be your date?" I joke.

She giggles a bit.

"No, I just thought you'd be bored and alone, and I'd feel awkward there so, I-I just thought-"

"Kairi, are you already high?" I tease.

"A bit" she admits.

She starts giggling, causing me to join in. People walk by giving us weird stares but we don't care.

"Yeah, I'll tag along" I say.

She looks up at me. I'm a bit surprised by my response too.

"Really?"

I shrug.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything"

I really wasn't. I was probably gonna get high and watch porn or something.

"Cool" she manages to say.

"Awesome. Do I know anyone there?"

"Do you know Fuu or Aerith?"

I shake my head. I barely know anyone here.

"They're the only two I know there" she admits.

"Alright. Guess we're feeling awkward together"

We both chuckle a bit once again. We haven't talked like this in awhile. I can tell she isn't the same girl I fucked around with a camp. She seems a lot more mature. And I have a feeling it's because something happened over the summer. Kinda like what happened with me.

=0=

I'm walking down the streets of Twilight Town. It's empty. I feel like the only soul alive right now. I make my way to the train station, looking up at the clock tower. Up there on the edge are what look like four kids. Kinda reminds me of the good old days with Hayner, Pence, and Olette… Wait… that is us. We're eating sea salt ice cream and laughing. Probably at some joke Hayner told. Just like back in the day. I see Olette place her head on my young shoulder, trying to contain her laughter. Olette…

"You looked so happy back then"

I quickly turn around and see Kairi walking up to me. I give a half smile.

"Yeah" I agree, looking back up at the clock tower.

"What happened?" she asks.

"What do you mean? I'm still happy"

"Are you?"

I stand there and think for a moment. Why wouldn't I be? I have nothing to be sad about… right? All of a sudden, a single tear escapes my eye; trailing down my cheek.

"It's okay, you can cry" she says.

I wipe the tear away. When I look back up at the clock tower, there's no one there.

"Where'd they go?" I ask.

I turn back to Kairi but she's gone. I turn forward again and see someone standing by the railing, looking out into the sunset. As I slowly walk closer to them, I start to realize who the person is.

"Olette?" I ask.

She turns around and stares at me. She had no emotion on her face. It was blank. Almost haunting. I don't like it. It makes me feel bad.

"Why?" she simply asks.

=0=

I jolt up in my bed, sweating like crazy. I'm trying my hardest to catch my breath. Fuck, it was just a dream. More like a nightmare.

"Fuck" I softly say to myself.

I use the blanket to wipe the sweat off my face. It felt so real. Everything was just so intense. My heart is still racing a bit from it all. I slowly lie back down on my bed. I throw the blanket off my body so I can let the AC hit me to cool me off. Shit, even my boxers were sweaty. I sigh deeply. I haven't had a dream like that in a while.

**=0=**

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but it was just to set-up for coming events. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting. I know I sound like a broken record, but things will definitely start picking up from there. I'll probably post it in a few days since it's finished. Just need to polish it up a bit.**

**Also, I posted a one-shot called "Getting By" which could be a potential story, depending on the response it gets. Let me know what you think and take care!**


	6. Mr Badass

After slipping on a pair of black jeans and a blue flannel, I looked in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. I combed my hair to the side with my hand and gave a deep sigh. Staring at myself in the mirror, I start to realize how much has changed, and not just physically. I've met many people since the start of summer; developing relationships with them and destroying most of them. Yet here I am, ready to go out with the one person I thought didn't even want to see me again. Granted, we're not going to fuck or anything like we use to, but it's just funny how some things work out. I sigh again before grabbing my phone, wallet, and keys. I shut the lights and leave my dorm, making my way to Kairi's building. When I get there, I walk up to her room and knock on the door. Moments later, she opens it; peaking her head out the doorway.

"Hey! Come on in, I'm almost ready" she says.

She opens the door and I walk in. Her and Namine's room was a lot cleaner than mine. Everything was so neat and organized. I could tell whose bed was whose by the posters above each bed. Namine had a bunch of artsy paintings on her side while Kairi had a few band, including Sublime, posters on hers.

"You like Sublime?" I ask.

"Fuck yeah! I've seen them live so many times" she exclaims.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

She nods her head.

"I had no idea"

"There are a lot of things you don't" she tells me.

I guess two weeks isn't enough to really know someone.

"You can sit you know" she tells me.

"Cool"

I take a seat on her bed and watch her look in the mirror, finishing up her make-up. That's when I started realizing how gorgeous she looked tonight. She's wearing a simple black dress with a thin red jacket that stops a bit above her waist. Though it's simple, it's still breathtaking. I study her face in the mirror and notice her staring at me stare at her. Fuck! I look down and start twiddling with my thumbs. From the corner of my eye, I can see her smirk.

=0=

After taking the bus to Traverse Town, we made our way to a Second District apartment complex called Moonlite. I raise an eyebrow as we enter.

"Moonlite apartments?" I ask.

"I know, it's a weird name. Cheap rooms for college students though" Kairi explains.

I nod in agreement as we walk up the stairs to the second floor. We eventually make it to room 342. Kairi knocks on the door and we wait patiently.

"I hope it's not too awkward" Kairi comments.

"It won't be if we don't make it awkward"

Seconds later, the door opens. Standing in the doorway was a tall gorgeous brunette woman with a small smile. She was wearing a pink dress with a thin white jacket over it; similar to Kairi's.

"Kairi! You made it" the woman softly exclaims.

The two smile as they embrace in a quick hug.

"Aerith, this is my friend Roxas. Roxas, Aerith"

Her and I shake hands and greet each other. She was saying a bunch of other shit but I was too focused on how gorgeous she was. I just nod my head in agreement for the most part. When we stepped inside, I noticed a few other people that I somewhat recognized from school: Three guys hanging by the patio, drinking and smoking cigarettes.

"Fuu is in the kitchen cooking some food. Wanna help?" Aerith asks Kairi.

"Sure"

She looks at me.

"I'm gonna go out for a quick smoke" I say, pointing towards the patio.

They nod and walk into the kitchen. I make my way to the patio, where the other guys are. I open the sliding door and step out, where they notice me.

"What's up?" I greet.

"How's it going?" one of them greets back.

I pull out my pack of cigarettes.

"It's going. Anyone got a light?" I ask.

The guy with the beanie hands me one. I pull out a stooge and light it.

"Thanks. I'm Roxas by the way"

I hand back the lighter to the beanie guy.

"Beat" he greets.

I freeze for a moment as we shake hands.

"Beat?" I repeat.

He nods his head.

Holy shit, this is Shiki's boyfriend. The fucking luck…

"I'm Neku" says the guy next to him.

I shake his hand and turn to the next guy.

"Hope"

Hope? Namine's boyfriend? He knows Shiki's boyfriend?

"Namine's boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"I'm friends with her"

"That's why your name sounded so familiar! Awesome to finally meet you!"

"Watch out Hope, he might steal your girl" Beat teases.

Too bad I already stole yours.

Inhale. Exhale.

=0=

After a good half hour, the food was ready. We all sat down at the long table in the corner of the apartment. I sat between Beat and Hope. Beat was eating like a slob, but I tried not to pay much attention. It's kind hard to though with the loud chewing.

"So Roxas…" Aerith starts.

I look up from my plate.

"How do you know Kairi?" she asks.

I give her a quick look before answering.

"Well, it was back when we went to camp during the summer"

"Ha! Camp" Beat jokes before digging in again.

Everyone give him odd looks, but he wasn't paying attention.

"That's cute. Where at?" Fuu asks.

"Destiny Islands"

"Wow, and you're originally from Twilight Town right?" Hope mentions.

I nod in agreement.

"How come you went to camp so far away?" asks Neku.

"Um, it's kind of a long story" I point out.

"We have time" Fuu assures.

I softly chuckle and look back up at them.

"Back home I was a bit of a troublemaker. I got arrested and my parents thought the best way to keep me out of trouble for a while was to send me far away from home as possible. So, that's how I ended up there" I explain.

Everyone just stares at me. In a way it's kind of funny. I give a soft smile before taking another bite of my food.

"That's one hell of a story" Neku comments.

"What'd you get arrested for?" Beat asks.

"Beat!" Fuu hushes.

"What? Just curious" he defends with his mouth full.

"Drug possession" I tell him.

"Oh shit, Mr. Badass over here!" he almost shouts.

I can see Hope give me a really odd look. He's probably wondering how Namine is associated with me at all.

"Not really. It was pretty stupid" I comment.

"You know, you're not too bad Roxas. You seem like a pretty cool dude" he tells me.

"Thanks man"

If only he knew.

=0=

After the dinner, Kairi and I decided to head out. We gave the excuses that we had some school work to take care of but we just really didn't want to stay any longer. We make our way onto campus and head towards her building.

"This has been an interesting Thanksgiving" she mentions.

"I guess"

"It was a bit awkward at times"

"Yeah, especially with Beat" I comment.

She softly giggles.

"Yeah, he's a character"

We enter her building.

"I'm glad you came out with me though. I would've felt so weird by myself" she mentions.

"No worries. I'm glad you invited me out. Probably would've actually died of boredom in my dorm"

She giggles again.

"I feel like I wasted your time more than anything"

"You didn't, trust me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the conversations kept me entertained" I tell her.

"True. By the way, what do you mean you were a troublemaker?" she teases.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" I chuckle.

"You still are a troublemaker!"

"How so?"

"Uh, do you not remember waking up at the psycho's apartment in Third District or did you black out during that too?" she points out.

I chuckle again.

"Or that time you and your friends got arrested over the summer?"

I give Kairi a confused look.

"Yes, Namine told me about that" she tells me.

"Now why are you two talking about me?"

"Because we're in love with you Roxas. We just love talking about you"

"Oh thanks. Here I thought you hated me these past few months"

She giggles as we make it to her dorm.

"I never hated you Roxas"

"You sure?"

"I don't really give people one last kiss if I hate them" she mentions.

I almost forgot about that. We kissed right before my parents picked me up from camp.

"Well there was a lot of hate in that kiss" I tease.

"I think that only works for sex. You know, angry sex" she tells me.

"I've never had angry sex so I wouldn't know. I guess you do though"

She giggles.

"Maybe"

Wait, is she hitting on me? Am I hitting on her? What the fuck?

We kind of just stand there for a moment. She then looks at her phone.

"Oh wow, it's only 10:30" she points out.

"Really?"

I look at my phone to check myself.

"It's so early" I add.

She looks at me a bit hesitant.

"Do you wanna hang out for a bit more? I got some wine from the other day" she asks.

I think about it for a moment.

"Um…"

I mean what's the worst that can happen? It's just Kairi.

"Sure. I'm down"

=0=

After a few glasses of wine, Kairi and I are sitting on her bed, laughing at a few childhood photos from her old photo album. She's showing me a picture of her, Selphie, and Tidus covered in paint when they were around 12 years old.

"What the fuck is up with Tidus' face?" I laugh.

"I have no idea. He's always making stupid faces in picture"

We just keep giggling as we turn to the next page. Now we're on a picture of her and Namine when they were young.

"Oh my god, I forgot about this! This is the day before Namine moved to Twilight Town"

"Shit, how old were you two?" I ask.

"I think around 8"

"You were so cute... What happened?" I tease.

"Shut up!" she says, hitting my face.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry" she giggles, rubbing my cheek.

"That actually kind of hurt" I admit.

"Here"

She plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks"

She smiles before taking another sip of wine.

"Hey" I start.

She looks over at me.

"How come you gave me one last kiss that day?" I ask.

If it weren't for alcohol, I don't think I'd ever ask.

"Why do you ask?"

"Druken curiosity" I admit.

She giggles a bit, and then sighs.

"I don't know. Just felt like something I needed to do" she answers.

"Needed?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know if I was ever gonna see you again"

I take a sip of wine.

"So, you wanted closure?" I ask.

"That's one way of putting it"

"And now that we're here, it probably contradicts that closure"

We both chuckle this time.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad" she admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it gives us another shot at being friends"

I smirk a bit. I place the glass of wine on the desk next to me and turn my body towards her.

"Just friends?" I ask.

What the fuck am I doing?

She gives me a confused look.

"Yeah, what else would be?"

I shrug.

"I guess just friends"

She stares at me for a moment. She then places her glass of wine on the floor and turns her body to me.

"Are you trying to imply something?" she asks.

"I don't what would give you that idea"

We both smile for a bit. Then we both lean in and share a kiss. It wasn't like kissing Shiki or Rikku, this was different. It was nostalgic in a way. And it felt fucking great! We both fall back on her bed and continue making out.

She climbs on top of me as I take off my shirt. As I moan softly in her mouth, she grinds against my groin roughly while I grab her ass. I then slide off her dress and before you know it, we're both completely naked.

=0=

I hear rustling as I slowly wake up. I rub my temples when opening my eyes; sitting up on the bed. I realized that my naked body is covered by a pink blanket. I look to my right to find the source of the rustling. It was Kairi, looking through her desk and staring right back at me. That when I remembered what happened last night.

"Um, good morning" I manage to say.

"Morning" she smiles.

"So um, last night was fun"

"Yeah"

She goes back to rustling through her things on her desk.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"My nametag for work"

"Where do you work again?"

"The school café" she answers.

"Really, since when?"

"Uh, last week"

"Nice"

She finally finds her nametag.

"Cafés are pretty chill jobs" I say.

"Yeah, they are"

She's being pretty short with me.

"You alright?" I ask.

She looks over at me.

"Yeah sorry, it's just um… " she starts.

I just stare at her, waiting for a response.

"Honestly, last night was a bit weird for me"

I give her a confused look.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No, it's just, you're Namine's friend and she's my cousin…"

Now I'm even more confused.

"So?"

She sighs and chuckles a bit.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that last night was fun, but I don't think we can do it again. It might make things difficult since Namine doesn't know about how we use to be" she admits.

"Oh. Um… alright" I say.

Now she gives me a confused look.

"Alright?" she asks.

I get out of her bed and start collecting my clothes from the ground.

"Yeah, I mean if you're not comfortable with doing it again then it's cool" I say as I slip my boxers on.

"Yeah. Cool" she says.

I slip my pants on.

"Cool"

We just stand there, staring at each other for what feels like forever.

"So um, I guess you got work" I tell her.

"Yeah! I gotta go"

I nod as we both leave her dorm room.

"So, I'll see you around I guess" I say.

"Yeah, see you around"

"Later!" we both say in unison.

As I slip on my flannel, I start to think about what the fuck just happened. I mean, I thought Kairi and I were cool. But she's acting all weird about it now. Fuck, why should I even care? I have Shiki so it's not like sex is an issue. Dammit, I need food!

=0=

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My internet has been down for so long but it's finally back up. This chapter was already written, I just couldn't upload it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon to make up for lost time.

I feel like now the story is gonna get interesting. But what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you expect any of this to happen? Let me know and take care!


	7. Mysterious as Usual

A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Enjoy

=0=

I landed a pop-shove it on my board in the middle of the first district. It's my day off and I had no classes scheduled today. I really should be studying for finals but I'm honestly too burnt out from all my other studying these past few days. Maybe I'll get to it later; who knows.

I hop off my board and decide to sit down on a nearby bench, sighing deeply. The weather was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right. I start to observe my surroundings; the shops, the people, just about everything. I've been here for about four months now and I feel like I'm starting to get use to it. Aside from the few hiccups, the environment around here is pretty chill.

"Roxas?"

I look to my right and see a familiar face. This person almost automatically brought a smile to my face, and I don't know why. She just seemed to have that affect on me.

"Hey Aqua" I greet softly.

I stand up as she starts running towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. This was a bit unexpected, but it felt nice.

"Ohmygod it's really you!" she says.

"I know, it's been so long"

We separate.

"Cid told me you were back but it never really registered to me that you're actually here" she tells me.

"Same. It threw me off 'cause I thought you lived on the islands still"

She shakes her head a bit.

"Nope. Stuck here now. How've you been?"

"I've been good. Just finishing up my first semester"

"Nice! How's that going?"

"A bit sloppy honestly"

"Sounds like you" she jokes.

"Woooow, you're trying me already"

She giggles.

She seems a lot happier than she did back at Camp Tide. I mean she'd be happy but she looks happier than ever now. Which is weird 'cause Cid said she lives in the Third District now, and that place sucks.

"I heard you live in Third District" I bring up.

"Yeah, it's whatever. At least I'm with Yuffie and not some random junkie though"

I chuckle a bit.

"How is she?"

"She's good. I actually have to rush back home to let her in because she forgot her key"

"Oh. Shit"

"But you should totally come by!" she suggests.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'd like the company on the walk home"

It'd probably be best if I did. I don't know much about the Third District but I know enough to assume it's full of scummy people. To be honest, I'm surprised she's even inviting me over.

"Uh, sure. Why not" I say.

"You make sound like a burden" she giggles.

"I'm just tired" I tell her.

"Well, then let's get going"

=0=

After a good 20 minutes of walking, we finally made it to her place in the Third District. It wasn't as bad as the area I was at before with Wakka, so it had that going for it. When we reach her house, I see Yuffie sitting on the porch; bored. She looks up and notices us.

"There you are! And with Roxas"

She stands up as we walk towards her.

"Hey Yuffie" I greet.

"Sup kid"

"Chill, I'm not a kid"

"You'll always be one to me" she giggles, ruffling my hair before I sway her hand away.

Aqua unlocks the front door.

"I'm sorry it took a while Yuffie"

"No worries. I wasn't here long"

We all enter the small house. It was a pretty nice set up. Very simple.

They had a couch, a table with some bottles of empty beer on it, a small flat screen, an empty bookcase, and an arm chair in the corner. The kitchen was only a few steps away from the living room.

"Sorry for the mess" Aqua apologizes.

"It's cool. I really like your place"

"Thanks! Yours truly picked it out" Yuffie gloats.

I chuckle a bit.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like a beer? We got plenty left" Aqua offers.

"Sure"

I sit on the couch while Aqua disappears into the kitchen and Yuffie presumably to her room. I can't believe I'm actually here. It's almost surreal. Then again, this whole year has been nothing but a surreal haze. Moments later, Aqua returns with two beers and joins me on the couch.

"Thanks"

I take the beer and down a sip.

"So what were you doing in town?" she asks.

"Uh, I was bored. I had nothing to do today and decided to skate around; explore a bit"

"Sounds cool. Just the first district?"

"Yeah, second is nothing but hotels and I honestly have no interest in exploring the third district" I explain.

"Why?" she asks before taking a sip.

"Long story"

She giggles.

"Mysterious as usual. Hopefully you have time to tell this story one day"

"One day" I assure.

"And you know second district has a few shops too right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they have some pretty cool stuff. Like the Gizmo Shop. That place has some cool gadgets. Expensive though"

"I'll definitely check that out then"

I take another sip.

"So what were you doing in the first district?" I ask.

"I just got off work"

"Really, where do you work?"

"Oblivions"

"The bar? No way! How is it?"

"It's pretty cool. They got some good brewed beer and the food isn't that bad"

"Gotta check it out one of these days"

"Are you even old enough to drink?" she teases.

"I have my ways"

"You always seem to have a way with everything"

"I think it's one of my special talents"

She giggles a bit and we both take a sip.

"So, curious… How much trouble did you get in when you got back home from camp?" she asks.

That was a bit random.

"None"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was what I did two months after that got them pissed"

"What did you do?"

"Got arrested for being at the wrong place at the wrong time"

Her eyes widen.

"Jesus kid!" Yuffie exclaims.

She enters the room, wearing a tank top and some yoga pants, and sits in the arm chair.

"Isn't that the second time you got arrested?" she asks.

"Mhm. Cops just love me" I shoot.

Never noticed but she looks pretty cute. She catches me staring.

"Slow down kid. Just 'cause you got with Aqua over here doesn't mean you got a chance with me"

Aqua blushes while I chuckle.

"Gonna call me out like that?" I ask.

"You bet your ass I will!"

I couldn't help but chuckle more. As I take another sip, I start to get a phone call. It's from Shiki, but I decide to ignore. I'll just call her later when I leave.

"Who's calling?" Aqua asks.

"Probably a girlfriend" Yuffie shoots as she texts away on her phone.

"Not exactly"

"Another girl, really?" Aqua asks.

"You should know me by now Aqua" I tease.

"Still feel like I don't honestly"

"Well, we definitely got time to catch up"

My phone starts going off again. It's of course, Shiki. Damn, what does she want?

"Again?" she asks.

"Yeah. It's probably important. Honestly, I'm gonna have to head out anyway" I mention.

"Alright"

"But we should definitely all do this again. I miss talking to you two" I point out.

I kinda did. Regardless of the bullshit back at camp, they were still cool people.

"Definitely" Aqua smiles.

We both get up and walk towards the door. She opens it for me.

"Thanks for walking me home!" she mentions.

"Anytime"

She plants a kiss on my cheek and I head out. I pull out my phone and dial Shiki's number as I head to the first district. No answer. What could she have wanted?

=0=

30 minutes later I make it back to campus. Today has been pretty good so far. Got to catch up with Aqua which wasn't too bad. I thought it was gonna be awkward but it went by so smoothly. It was like one of those moments where you haven't seen a friend in so long but when you do you both just fall right back into that chemistry.

All of a sudden, I get another call from Shiki. I finally answer.

"Hey, sorry I was bus-"

"Roxas! Where are you?" she asks worriedly.

"Um, I just got back on campus"

"Shit!"

What's wrong with her?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Beat found out about us and he's looking for you!"

"Wait, what? How?"

"Um… I told him" she confesses.

She did what?!

"Shiki, why the fuck would you do that?"

"I'm sorry. We were just arguing and I wanted to hurt him so… it just sort of slipped out"

"Jesus!"

I start studying the courtyard to see if an angry dude with a beanie is walking around.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask.

"I think the courtyard"

"Shit!"

I all of a sudden feel a tap on my shoulder, causing me to jump forward and instantly turn around. It turns out to be Tidus and Wakka. Thank god!

"Dude, are you okay?" Tidus asks.

"Uh, not really"

"Is that Beat?"she asks.

"Tidus" I answer.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Wakka asks.

"Well-" I start.

"ROXAS!"

The three of us look to our left and see an angry guy with a beanie charging towards us.

"That!" I answer before hanging out and running the opposite direction.

Fuck! Why did Shiki have to go and tell him? At least say a different name. Jesus!

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" I hear Beat shout.

I turn around and see him actually getting closer. Fuck! I start to haul ass, but it's kinda hard when you have a skateboard under your arm. I wonder if-

"Fucker!" Beat shouts before tackling me to the ground.

He flips me on my back and starts wailing at my face. I press my palm against his cheek in an attempt to get him off.

"You think you can just go ahead and fuck my girl?" he shouts.

"Well… technically she fucked me"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

He starts wailing at me even harder. I can tell there's a crowd surrounding but I'm too focused on how to get out of this. Fuck, I can't move! Then it hits me.

I search for my skateboard as I try avoid his punches, grab it, and swing it with all my might to the side of his head. He almost instantly falls off. I quickly get up and recover, staring at his body.

"FUCK!" He screams.

"Dude!"

I turn around and see Wakka and Tidus.

"We gotta go. NOW" Tidus tell me.

Don't have to tell me twice. I grab my board and run off.

=0=

"Why the fuck would she tell him?" Tidus shouts at me.

"I don't know man, she said she felt guilty or something" I answer.

I'm sitting up on my bed, holding a cold beer against my cheek. My face hurts like hell! Wakka is sitting at the desk rolling a joint while Tidus is just pacing around the room.

"Jesus. You know he's gonna kill you next time he sees you, right?" Tidus asks.

"I KNOW Tidus"

"Just trying to help"

"It's not"

"Maybe this will" says Wakka, holding up the joint towards me.

I grab it and place it in my lips, while Wakka lights it for me.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Thanks"

As Wakka opens the window, we hear a knock on the door.

"Shit!" I hush.

I get up and run towards the closet to hide.

"Who is it?" I whisper.

Tidus slowly opens the door and then shows me a face of relief.

"You're good. It's just Kairi and Namine"

The two push pass the door and enter the room; Namine looking worried. She turns towards the closet and her eyes widen when she spots me.

"Roxas! You're face"

"Come on, I'm not that ugly" I joke.

I must be pretty bruised up. She walks towards me and punches my arm.

"Now you're wailing at me?" I say.

"Yes, cause you're a freaking moron! We've only been here for four months and this is the second fight you've gotten in!" she shouts.

"Third if you count the incident at that junkie's house" Wakka adds.

"We didn't fight there!" I defend.

"We might as well have. Are you gonna hit that joint man?" he asks.

I almost forgot it was in my mouth.

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass it to Wakka. All of a sudden, Namine pulls me into a hug.

"Are you trying to scare me?" she softly asks.

I look at everyone staring at us and then back at her. She digs her face into my shoulder as I wrap an arm around her.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be you dummy"

"Aww" Wakka coos.

"Shut up Wakka!" Namine shouts.

I look up at Kairi, who seems to almost be analyzing us. She almost looks… sad? No way. Why would she be sad?

=0=

For the rest of the day we chilled in the room, drinking beers and talking shit. Just trying to forget about the whole incident today. We haven't gotten a knock on the door from an angry dude or campus security so we were doing pretty good. I'm sitting on the rolling chair while Namine and Kairi are on one bed and Tidus and Wakka are on the other. We're all laughing at some story Wakka is telling about a date he had with Lulu. Apparently it went terrible, yet she still agreed to go on another one with him. She must really like him.

By the time it hits 9:23PM, I get a phone call from Shiki. I decide not to tell the others just yet 'cause I don't want to worry them.

"I gotta take this" I announce before getting up and walking out the door.

When I get into the hallway, I answer.

"Hey"

"Roxas, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Shiki"

"I heard he hit you pretty bad"

"Yeah. I swung a skateboard at his head though, so I say we're pretty even"

She giggles softly.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that him and I talked it through and he's decided to lay off"

"How'd you get him to do that?" I ask.

"Just some convincing" she tells me.

"You mean sex?"

"Fuck off!"

I chuckle a bit, with her following.

"But, thanks" I say.

"No problem. But I gotta let you go now before he wakes up"

"Sure"

"I'll see you in class though?" she asks.

"Yeah"

"Alright, later"

As I hang up, I see my dorm door open. Kairi emerges into the hallway. I give her a weak smile.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, just checking up on you"

"I'm fine. Just got off the phone with Shiki actually"

"Oh yeah, what'd she say?"

"That Beat is gonna lay off, so I don't have to hide 24/7"

"That's good!"

"Yup"

We stand there quietly for a moment.

"So… you excited for Christmas break?" I ask.

"Yes, I can't wait! I need a break from all this school work"

"Same. Got any plans for it?"

"Well, I might be spending it in Twilight Town with Namine"

"Shit, really?"

She gives me a confused look.

"I'm sorry that came off as annoyed, it just threw me off" I explain.

She softly giggles.

"It's alright. But yeah, it should be fun"

"Just get ready. It gets pretty cold up there"

We stand there for another moment. I can tell something is on her mind and I have an idea of what it may be, but I decide not to ask about it. I just let it float in the air.

"Hey, let's head back inside and tell the others I'm not being hunted" I suggest.

"Let's do it"

We start to head back to my dorm. So she's coming along for Christmas break? This ought to be interesting.

=0=

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been focusing on so many other things in life right now but I've been working on this chapter slowly. It's honestly my least favorite so far but it's needed. The next few chapters will be a lot better, TRUST ME. Things will be going down. Hopefully I update sooner. Take care!


	8. Roxas the Slut

**A/N: Back at it again with a pretty short but entertaining chapter! These next few chapters should be fun to write. Also, so glad we finally got a new trailer for KH3! It needs to come out already! Anyway, Hope you all enjoy.**

**=0=**

"We will be approaching Twilight Town within the next 20 minutes" said the voice in the intercom.

I can tell we were approaching Twilight Town soon due to the sun getting brighter and brighter. I continue to stare out the window of the train, while Namine is lying against my shoulder. Her and I haven't been on the train together since we left the town. Namine tries to adjust herself but seems a bit uncomfortable, so she decides to rest her head on my lap. She looks so peaceful sleeping like this. My eyes then trace to the person sitting next to her: Kairi.

I look up and see her staring at Namine and then at me. We lock eyes for what seems like forever. There was something about the look in her eyes that said she was… sad? Why would she be sad? It wasn't until she looked back at Namine and then me that I had an idea on what's on her mind. Is she jealous how close Namine and I are? Does she wish she was laying on me? That wouldn't make sense; she's the one that suggested we stay friends. Is she having second thoughts? Maybe I'm just thinking too much. And I'm not even high.

We stare at each other for some more time until she decides to break eye contact and look through her phone. I press my face against the cold window, staring at the sky. Is Kairi gaining feelings for me again? Or am I the one gaining towards her and just making the rest up in my head? Who fucking knows.

=0=

"We're finally home!" Namine exclaims as we walk off the train. It was actually pretty cold in the station, I can't imagine outside. I missed the winter weather.

"Fuck, it's cold!" Kairi exclaims.

"I know, I love it!" Namine tells her.

"You don't get much cold weather at the islands, do you?" I ask Kairi as we continue walking towards the entrance of the station.

"We do. Just not like this" she answers.

As we get closer to the front, I notice a familiar red head waiting. I smirk as I approach him.

"Well look who it is!" I shout.

Axel looks up and smiles as he meets us halfway.

"Axel!" Namine gleefully shouts.

"Who?"

"Roxas' cousin" Namine explains to Kairi.

Him and I embrace in a hug.

"Bet you're glad to be back in this dump, huh?" he asks.

"You have no idea"

"Really?" he asks as he hugs Namine.

"Yeah, school has been kicking my ass"

"That's nothing new" he teases.

"Fuck off"

He chuckles before looking towards Kairi.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"This is my cousin Kairi" Namine answers.

"Oh yeah? Well, welcome to Twilight Town"

"Thanks! It's cold" she says.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to. But give it a few days, you'll be fine"

"She's a Destiny Island native" I mention.

"Oh, makes sense. Hey, isn't that where you went to camp in the summer?" he asks me.

Kairi gives me a look, which I briefly return. I nod my head in agreement.

"Well, we actually have to head out. My dad wants us to check in as soon as possible" Namine brings up.

"Alright. Roxas and I actually have to head home fairly soon too"

"How come?" I ask.

"Mom missed the shit out of you" he explains.

"Of course"

I turn to Namine and Kairi.

"I guess I'll see you around"

"Of course. We gotta show Kairi around our lovely little town" Namine tells me.

We all say our goodbyes and head our separate directions. Axel lights a cigarette as we turn on our street. He carries one of my bags while I carry the other.

"So how's college?" he asks.

"It's cool. Different from here"

"I bet. It's a completely different environment"

"Oh yeah. It's been… weird"

"How so?" he asks before taking a drag.

"Well… you know that Kairi back there?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"Remember that story I told you about that girl from camp?"

Axel thinks for a moment. And then it clicks.

"Wait, her?" he asks a bit shocked.

I nod in agreement.

"Holy shit. Did you know she was attending the same school?"

"Not at all"

"Did you even know she was Namine's cousin?"

"Nope. It all just kinda came out of nowhere"

Axel stares at me with his mouth a bit open.

"Holy shit Roxas. Talk about awkward"

"Trust me, you haven't heard shit yet" I assure him.

"I bet. No worries, we have a whole month for me to hear the stories of 'College boy Roxas'" he jokes.

We chuckle as we continue walking down the street towards my familiar home.

=0=

As dusk approaches, I start to unpack my stuff while listening to some music. When I hear "Bukowski" by Modest Mouse come up on my iPod, I raise the volume a bit. Not gonna lie, it feels pretty good to be back in my old room. I guess I did get a bit homesick.

As I finish putting my clothes away, I hear a knock on the door.

"Yo!" I shout.

The door swings open, revealing Hayner and Pence.

"Mr. TTU!" Hayner exclaims.

"Hey guys!"

We exchange hugs briefly.

"When were you gonna tell us you were showing up?" Hayner asked.

"Never. I was hoping to avoid you guys" I joke.

"Fine. I guess Pence and I will have to smoke all this weed on our own" Hayner shoots.

"Yo, keep your voice down! My parents are downstairs" I hush.

"Right, like they don't know we smoke" Pence tells me.

I chuckle a bit.

"Let's catch up outside" I suggest.

=0=

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass the joint to Pence.

We were hanging out at Sunset Hill, watching the train pass by from time-to-time. It's actually kind of weird that I'm not hanging out here with Namine.

"So how's Sunset Café?" I ask Hayner.

"It's cool. A lot of cute customers! I even got promoted a month back so more money for me"

"Shit, that's awesome!"

"Thanks! Ariel asks about you too by the way"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she talks about how she misses you and stuff"

"In other words: she wants to fuck your brains out" Pence adds.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I chuckle.

"I don't think Pence is too far off. You should swing by and hit her up" Hayner suggests.

"I don't think I want to mess with a girl for a while" I mention.

Pence and Hayner look up at me.

"What happened now?" Pence asks.

He passes the joint to Hayner.

"What? You think I automatically did something? I can't just _not _want to sleep with someone?"

"Nope" Hayner says before hitting the joint.

"You're a slut Roxas" Pence asks.

I chuckle.

"Alright you got me there"

"So what happened?" Hayner asks before passing the joint to me.

"Long story short: I had sex with someone who was taken"

"Again?" Pence and Hayner say in unison.

I nod my head.

"And I'm kind of confused on where I stand with this one girl"

"Another girl?" Pence asks.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Yeah. Remember 'Camp Girl'?" I ask.

They nod.

"She attends TTU"

"Let me guess: you guys fucked" says Hayner.

"Yeah… and she's Namine's cousin"

Their eyes widen as I take another hit.

Inhale. Exhale.

"No way! That's hilarious!" Hayner giggles.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird honestly"

"Does Namine know?" Pence asks.

I pass him the joint.

"I don't think so"

"That's wild man. Kind of wish we could meet this girl" Hayner brings up.

"Well…" I start.

Their eyes widen again.

"She's fucking here isn't she?!" Hayner shouts.

I nod my head again. Hayner practically jumps up in the air.

"Holy shit! This is literally the universe giving you the finger"

Pence and I laugh at this.

"It's not that bad man" I assure him.

He sits back down.

"Still crazy. But why is it complicated, you falling for her again?" he asks.

Hayner takes the joint out of Pence's mouth and takes a hit.

"Nah, definitely not. I got school to focus on" I tell him.

"That's good Roxas" says Pence, still giving Hayner a WTF look.

Hayner passes me the joint.

"But enough about that. What's been going on around here?" I ask.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Nothing much. Yuna is the same, Rikku is the same, Paine is dating someone"

"That douche" Hayner adds.

"Uh, Olette and Zack broke up"

Now I'm curious.

Hayner slaps Pence's arm.

"Why would you bring her up?"

"What's wrong with bringing her up?" Pence asks.

"The whole thing with her and Roxas man!"

"Hayner, it's cool. I'm actually curious on what she's been up to" I assure.

"Well we couldn't tell you. After they broke up, she really fell off the grid. I see around school sometimes" Pence explains.

"And Zack?" I ask.

"He moved to Destiny Islands for school" Hayner answers.

I nod my head.

I guess I should've assumed that those two would still have problems after what happened between me and Olette. I still feel pretty bad about it, but what can I do? Maybe she's happier now that Zack and I are out of her life.

"Hey, you guys wanna head over to the Kingdom Key?" asks Pence.

"Sure! I loved to see Braig. I actually gotta ask if he has a brother or something" I mention.

Hayner and Pence give me strange looks.

"It's a really long story" I tell them.

**=0=**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have been super busy lately with so many other things. My new job and school keep from finishing things up. With all that going on, I can confirm that this'll be the last story in this series. I really wanna finish this story as soon as I can though, but I wanna give it a proper ending that'll wrap everything up perfectly. I don't wanna give you guys a wasted conclusion so I really do hope everyone who has stuck around is enjoying it so far. **

**I can't say when the next update will be but I will try as soon as possible! Let me know what you think of the story so far and take care!**


	9. F-ck Mr Turner!

**A/N: I started writing this chapter while listening to "Awake to You" by Patient 113, so I imagine this playing during the first scene here. Enjoy!**

**=0=**

It's been a while since I've tossed and turned in the middle of the night. Most nights at school I was either so drunk or high that I passed out, or I was studying and working that whole day. Maybe I'm just trying to adjust back home. To be honest though, a lot of shit has been going through my mind lately. I've been thinking where I see myself within the next few years. What kind of job I'd have, if I'd be dating someone, or even married. Will I even keep in contact with most of my friends now? Like Hayner, Pence, Tidus, Wakka, or even Namine. I don't know why these thoughts have been going through my head but they have. I'm usually a "live in the moment" type of guy, so it's pretty odd.

I grab my phone and look at the time: 2:15am. It's Christmas Eve. I remember the days when I use to look forward to Christmas. Now that I'm older, the whole Christmas feeling just kind of wore off. It's not even about family anymore, it's just about what present you get.

I sigh as I sit up and swing my legs over my bed. It's pretty cold when my feet land on the ground. I should be wearing more than a t-shirt and boxers but fuck it. If anything, I really like the cold. I walk around my room and start looking at everything: the three skateboard decks on my wall, a few vinyl records next to my turntable, an acoustic guitar, and a wall with some posters and photos.

I walk over to the wall and observe the photos. There's one of me, Axel, and my mom about five years back at some family party. Axel looks so stoned here; I couldn't help but softly chuckle to myself. I hadn't even started smoking at this time yet. Another photo displayed me skating off a ramp like three years back, when I was really into skating. I look at the next photo, where it showed me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette hanging out at the old Usual Spot. This was around two years ago I think. It feels a lot longer. We all looked so happy back then.

A soft smile crept on my face as I focus on me and Olette, just sitting next to each other. I haven't thought about her in a while, which I guess was a good thing. I do wonder how she's doing though, aside from the break-up with Zack.

Suddenly, my phone goes off, alerting me of a text. Who is texting me this late? I walk over to my bed and grab it. It was Kairi.

_You up?_

I sit on my bed and read it over a bit. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about Kairi lately. I mean, I've only known her for a few months and it feels like years. I reply back.

_Yeah. Can't sleep?_

…

_Nope lol how's your break so far?_

…

_It's been nice. Yours?_

…

_Pretty fun! Been exploring this town a bit._

I lie back down and reread the text. I'm surprised I haven't seen her and Namine all break. I feel like I should hang out with them soon, I feel bad. Then an idea struck me. I start replying.

_Hey, are you and Namine free tomorrow at noon?_

…

_Should be. Why?_

=0=

"KICK HIS FUCKING ASS HAYNER!"

Pence and I continued to scream vulgar comments while Hayner continued to swing at Vivi. The crowd continued to cheer him on.

Every Christmas Eve, the Sandlot holds an annual struggle match with a few of the town's local. Usually Hayner and I both sign up, but I just wasn't feeling it this year. Didn't mean I didn't enjoy the show any less.

"Damn, he's kicking his ass!" Pence comments.

"You know Hayner. He's always gets super into these fights" I tell him.

"Roxas! Pence!"

We both look to our left and see Namine and Kairi walking through the crowd in the distance.

"Holy shit, that's Namine's cousin?" Pence asked, shocked.

I nod my head as the two approach us.

"Hey! Sorry we're late" Namine apologizes as she gives me a hug.

"No worries" I assure.

As Namine parts to hug Pence, Kairi and I do the same.

"You finally getting use to the cold?" I ask.

"I'm getting there" she shivers.

The crowd goes crazy, causing us to quickly turn to the stage. Hayner was on his back and Vivi was wailing on him.

"Come on pussy, fight back!" I shout.

"Kick his ass Hayner!" Namine shouted.

I chuckle at Namine making such a comment. She rarely swears so it's funny.

Before Vivi can land another hit, Hayner quickly lifts his foot, blocking the bat. He pushes up, throwing Vivi back. And before can gain his/her balance (still can't tell), Hayner goes in and swings hard, knocking him to the ground.

"3… 2… 1!"

Vivi doesn't get up and the crowd goes wild.

"FUCK YEAH!" Pence and I shout.

Namine and Kairi cheer and clap with the rest of the crowd. Axel gets on stage and walks towards Hayner. I always forget he works here.

"And the winner is Hayner!" he shouts, causing the crowd to go wild again.

Hayner seemed pretty satisfied but also tired. He has a bruise across his cheek but he'll live. He walks over to Vivi and helps him up. Good thing those two at least have good sportsman ship.

After all the cheering died down, the crowd started to disperse as the matches were over. Hayner walked over to us, with his champion belt over his shoulder.

"Congrats man!" Pence told him.

"Thanks"

"You look exhausted" Namine comments.

He nods.

"Honestly, all I want to do is get drunk right now"

We all chuckled at his comment.

"I say we all go down to the Kingdom Key and grab a few beers" I suggest.

"So down!" Hayner immediately shouted before running off.

=0=

After Hayner went home to shower, we headed to the Kingdom Key and did as we planned. I was already a few beers in so I was feeling pretty good. Namine actually had two but since she's a light weight, she started feeling pretty drunk really quick. It was obvious with her constant giggling. Hayner was already drunk. He went off saying stupid old stories about the old high school days.

"Mr. Turner was honestly one of the best teachers in that shithole to be honest" Hayner slurred.

"What? Hell no! That guy was a dick" Pence argued.

"You only don't like him because you were always late and he'd give you detention for it"

"So? He did the same to you!"

Hayner thought for a moment. His expression suddenly went from confused to giggly.

"Oh yeah. You're right, fuck Mr. Turner!" he practically shouted.

We all started laughing at his comment. As our laughter died down, we all noticed Axel walking towards us. He must've finally finished clearing the Sandlot.

"Finally" I tell him.

He sits across from me, right next to Hayner.

"Sorry, it took a lot longer than expected. Where's the bartender?" he asks.

"Dealing with other customers"

He looks over at the bar and sees that there are more people than usual over there.

"This is why I hate the holidays" Axel sighs.

"Well I was gonna go fight for a beer anyway so I'll get you one too" I offer.

"Oh thanks"

"See? Roxas can be a nice guy when he wants to" Hayner tells him.

I flip him off before getting up and walking over there. To be honest, I just needed to get away from the table. I don't know what's been going on with me lately. It's like something is weighing down on me. I can't tell what it is though. I'm just trying my best to brush it off.

"Roxas"

I turn and see Namine rush over to me, almost knocking me down.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just wanted to keep you company" she giggles.

"You're so cute when you're drunk" I tell him.

"Stop you're making me blush" she says, shoving her face into my arm.

I chuckle before turning back to the bar, trying to get the bartenders attention. It was a new one I haven't seen before. Where was Braig? Probably on vacation for the holidays.

I wave at the bartender, but she just holds up her finger and tells me to wait a minute. I sigh.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Namine asks.

"Just dinner with the family. Nothing special. What about you?"

"Same. Dad is also gonna drag me and Kairi to some "work party" of his, so that should be loads of fun" she says sarcastically.

"Hey, at least you'll have Kairi to keep you company"

"Yeah, I bet you'd want her to keep _you _company" she slurs.

Wait, did she know?...

"What are you talking about? I chuckle.

"I notice you two getting a bit closer"

"We're not that close"

"Close enough to go to a Thanksgiving dinner with her"

"I was just doing her a favor"

"I don't know, you never do me favors like that" she slurs.

"Yes I do!" I defend.

"Like what?"

"Like that one night I helped you go shopping for those art supplies at school"

"That's not a favor!"

"It so is! Or that one time I took you home after you got shitfaced at the Twilight Festival"

"Ohmygod, I forgot about that" she giggles.

"Yeah, that's a pretty big favor"

She continues giggling, causing me to chuckle softly.

"I missed you Roxas"

I shoot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? You see me every other day"

"Well yeah, but it's just not the same"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Suddenly the bartender approaches us.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

I quickly look back at Namine before giving my attention to the bartender.

"Uh, a pitcher of Sparrow"

She looks at Namine.

"And for you?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

The bartender smiles before walking off.

"Sorry, what did you mean about missing me?" I ask.

"Forget it, it's stupid"

"No, tell me" I plead.

"Someone's desperate" she giggles.

"Not desperate, just curious. Come on, you can't just peak my curiosity and then shut it down" I tell her.

"Okay fine, it's just embarrassing"

"I won't laugh" I assure.

She smiles at me, causing me to smile back.

"Well, we use to be a lot closer when we first met. Like our times up at Sunset Hill, or when we hung out at the festival. I just… I miss that"

She looks down in embarrassment. She's super honest when she's drunk.

"I'm sorry. You and I have just been so busy with school and shit"

She looks back up.

"I know"

"But hey, we're halfway through the school year. When summer comes around again, we'll be hanging out like old times" I assure her.

She smiles wider.

"Really?"

"Of course"

She holds out her pinky.

"Promise?"

I tangle mine with hers.

"Promise"

In that moment, the bartender walks back at hands me the pitcher.

=0=

After we all finished our drinking and shit-talking, we decided to all leave. Axel stayed back as he was meeting up with someone. I think a new girlfriend or something. As we walked out the bar, we realized how dark it was.

"Holy shit, what time is it?" Pence asks.

I look at my phone.

"8:13pm"

"Five hours of straight drinking" says Hayner.

"What's the plan now?" I ask.

"I'm gonna head home. I'm so fucking tired" Hayner whines.

"Same here honestly" Pence adds.

I look over at Namine.

"I'm gonna head home too. I need sleep"

"Alright. Might as well head out too"

"Guess I'll see you guys sometime after Christmas" Hayner says before we hug.

"Merry Christmas" I tell him.

"Same to you"

We all say our "Merry Christmas" and goodbyes before heading our separate ways. I start to walk away. It wasn't until now when I realized how drunk I was.

"Roxas!"

I turn around and see Namine run towards me once again.

"What's up?" I ask.

She starts digging through her purse.

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow, so…"

She pulls out a small green and red box.

"I thought I'd give you your gift early"

I slowly grabbed the box.

She got me a gift? Wow, I feel so shitty. I didn't get anyone anything this year. Fuck.

I just kinda stared at it.

"Well go on, open it. It's freezing!"

I open the small box and inside was a silver chain. I pulled it out of the box and at the end of the chain was a silver cross. Or an "X" depending how you look at it.

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"A thank you would be nice" she giggled.

I look up at her.

"Thank you so much Namine"

I pull her into a tight hug. I was honestly so lucky to have her as a friend. She really does care about me. More than anyone else I know. I'm so thankful for that. She hug back tightly too.

I'm not really sure on my feelings towards Namine. I'm not sure if I really like as a friend or more. But I don't wanna dwell on those thoughts. I'm just happy she's in my life honestly… fuck, booze turns me into such a sap.

I look up and see Kairi waiting in the distance. She's been awfully quiet today. I can't exactly read her. I kind of feel bad because I invited her to hang out and we've barely talked. I wonder what's on her mind?

Namine and I pull apart.

"I'll take it as you really like the gift" she tells me.

"I love it. I just feel bad because I didn't get you anything"

"I figured. It's fine though" she says, smiling.

Her smile is so goddamn contagious.

=0=

It was Christmas day.

Most Christmas' are a big deal for a lot of people. But for my family, we just kind of sat around the house and open presents until dinner. I ended up getting clothes from my parents and a new bowl and a lighter that says "My Fucking Lighter" from Axel, which was honestly perfect. I couldn't wait to try it out later.

When dinner came around, my parents, Axel, and I were all just catching up on what we've been up to for the past few months. None of our other family members decided to come join us because well… we really just don't like the rest of our family much. They're just selfish and annoying but that's a whole other story.

My dad was telling us how he had plans to retire early from his job. After all these years, he can finally just sit back and relax. My mom ended up getting a promotion at her job, meaning more money. She's even talking about the possibility of selling the house and moving within the next year or so, but who knows.

"That's great news mom, really" I told her.

"Thank hun!"

"So Axel, when are we gonna meet this new girl of yours?" my dad asks.

"Yeah, when are we gonna meet her?" I add.

"Wait, new girl?" my mom asks.

"He didn't tell you? Axel here has been seeing someone"

"Who is she? What's she like? Why didn't you invite her to dinner?"

Axel sighed heavily as I chuckled.

Though Axel may just be my cause, my mom will treat him just like one of her own.

"We just started seeing each other, it's nothing serious Lily"

"Well still, I'd like to meet her" my mom insisted.

"What about you son? You seeing anyone?" my dad asks.

Now all eyes were on me. Thanks dad.

"No, I'm just focusing on work and school. Don't really have time for that" I answered.

I did have time to bang a girl in a relationship, my friend's cousin, and an old fling though. Along with an adventurous night with a coke dealer… but I'll leave those details out.

"That's good honey. I'm glad you're focused on school a lot more now" my mom tells me.

"What can I say? I've grown"

Axel shoots me a smug look as I give myself a mental pat on the back.

After our Christmas dinner, my parents decided to go to bed early. I told you, Christmas in our house isn't much of a big deal anymore. Axel and I decided to hang out in the backyard for a while. We were having a few beers while I was also testing my new pipe.

Inhale. Exhale.

"It hits so smooth" I tell him.

"That's what the clerk told me"

"Where'd you get it?"

"Chocobo's. The shop all the way at East Twilight Town"

Where Serah lives. I wonder if she's down for the break too.

"Nice. Thanks again"

"No problem"

I put the pipe down at the table next to me and grab a beer.

"This has probably been the most simple Christmas ever" I commented.

"Right. It's actually the first time I've celebrated Christmas in a while"

"Really?"

"Yeah well, I was in jail last year so I couldn't really celebrate much"

He had a point there.

"And all the previous years I was just out and about doing stupid shit with Snow or whoever. So, it's nice to be with family for once" he finished.

I never thought of it that way. Some people don't ever get to celebrate with family. Makes me think about how I shouldn't take what I have for granted.

"Have you talked to your parents?" I asked.

"I try. They still don't answer. I left them voicemails saying Merry Christmas though"

"Are they seriously still not talking to you?"

"Looks like it"

I stare at him for a moment. I can't imagine what he's feeling. When my mom is mad at me, I feel bad. Both his parents refuse to talk to him so it must be worse.

"Well fuck them. Your parents sucked anyway" I say before taking a sip.

He just laughs.

"I guess they do. But whatever, at least I have you guys"

"Of course Axel"

We raise our bottles and do a little cheer before taking a sip.

"Hey, where'd you get the necklace?" Axel asks.

He points to my chest where Namine's gift shows.

"Oh, it's a gift from Namine"

"Nice! It looks good"

"Thanks. I felt bad because I didn't get her anything" I chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll think of something"

I take another sip.

"Be honest: do you like her?" he asks.

I don't blame him for asking. It seems like I do.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm just glad that I have a friend like her. Someone that cares about me a lot" I explain.

"What are you talking about? You got me and Hayner and Pence"

"Yeah, but she's different. I don't know how to explain it"

He looks at me for a moment.

"I understand I guess. I had someone like that once"

"Oh yeah. Who?"

"Some girl that use to hang with me and Snow. You don't know her. But, her and I were close. It was nice"

"What happened to her?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"No clue honestly. One day I woke up and she was gone. It sucks because we didn't leave off on the best terms"

Fuck, I never realized how much Axel has gone through. I always wanna ask about his times with Snow and all that illegal business but I just don't. All I can say is…

"I'm sorry man"

He smirks.

"Don't be. Shit happens. You can't live in the past lil' cuz. You always have to move forward" he tells me.

I smirk.

"That was deep" I say.

"Eh, I try"

We both chuckle as we take another sip of our beers.

**=0=**

**A/N: Thought I'd give a little more back story on Axel. I like his character even though there isn't a lot of him. I'm actually pretty excited to write the next chapter. I don't wanna say much, so you'll just have to wait (which shouldn't be long). It's gonna be fun. But until, let me know what you thought of this chapter! Take care.**


	10. Bad Habits

**A/N: Really don't feel like I need to say this, but I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series or the song "Bad Habits" by FIDLAR. Enjoy!**

**=0=**

I slipped on my new jacket along with my grey beanie. Hayner was about to get on break at work and he wanted me to come by so we can smoke. I had nothing else better to do so I said why not, fuck it. I grab my phone and house keys before stepping out the door. I light a cigarette making my way to the café. The streets are quiet, like always. This place always seemed dead even on holidays. The whole winter vibe also gives it a bitter sweet, gloomy feeling.

As I turn right and walk down the street, I notice Rikku's house coming up ahead. I remember all the things that went on there. Good times. I softly chuckle to myself as I wonder what she's been up to lately. I'm surprised I haven't seen her around yet.

After a few minutes, I make it to Sunset Café. I toss my cig before walking through the doors. The place was pretty dead except for the employees and the couple making out in the back.

Hayner approaches the counter.

"Finally!" he exclaims.

I walk towards the counter.

"My bad, I had a few chores to do"

"Your parents still make you do chores?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's whatever though"

"Well I have 20 minutes left so meet me out back"

I leave and meet Hayner behind the café. He pulls out a joint and lights it up.

"This new shit I've been getting is super good" he tells me.

"New connect?" I ask.

"Yeah, one of Snow's friend"

Shit, I almost forgot about him. He passes me the joint.

"Have you talked to him?" I ask.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Snow? Once or twice. He's got a few years but if he behaves, they may consider reducing his sentence"

"Fuck. Crazy to think that could've been you" I tell him.

Inhale. Exhale.

He nods as I pass him the joint.

"So you still going to Yuna's New Year's party tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've seen everyone"

"Same. Everyone has been so busy with school and shit"

"Right? That's something they don't tell you after high school" I tell him.

He chuckles a bit while taking a hit.

"Namine and Kairi still coming tonight too?" he asks.

I nod as he passes me the joint.

"Awesome. I'm not gonna lie man, I've been thinking of trying to get with Kairi" he tells me.

I look up at him, a bit thrown off.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? She's super cute"

"Can't argue with that"

Inhale. Exhale.

"Unless you still have feelings for her. Then I'll back off" he tells me.

"Nah, go for it man"

"You sure?" he asks.

I'll admit, the idea of those two banging is just weird. But they're both grownups, they can make their own choices. It's not like it really bothers me though. She's over me. And I'm over her… right?... Fuck I'm high.

"Yeah, just talk to her and see if something happens" I tell him.

Inhale. Exhale.

=0=

I stand in front of my bathroom mirror as I adjust my flannel and comb my hair a bit. I haven't bothered looking decent since that Thanksgiving dinner. I should probably work on that honestly. I head out the bathroom and into my room, looking for my phone and keys.

"Roxas?"

I turn and see Axel approaching the doorway.

"Yo"

"Do you know when your parents come back from the hotel?" he asks.

Every year, my parents decide to stay at a hotel for New Years, so it can just be the two of them. They know I'm always doing something every New Year's Eve so it's not like they're abandoning me. It was a little tradition for them.

"I think tomorrow night"

"Awesome. I might have a date spend the night"

"You have a date?" I ask.

"Yeah, an old friend. We're going to some party and might head back here"

"Well then I'll know what the moaning and groaning is when I come home tonight"

Axel chuckles.

"I actually might crash at Yuna's, who knows" I add.

"If anything, just let me know in advance"

Suddenly, my phone starts going off. Pence is calling. I answer.

"You here?" I ask.

"Yeah, hurry up. It's fucking cold!"

"Chill Pence… no pun intended" I say before hanging up.

I grab my stuff and turn to Axel.

"Pence is here. I gotta split" I tell him.

Axel pats me on my back as I head out.

"You take it easy tonight" he warns.

"You know me" I shout before leaving.

=0=

Hayner, Pence, and I arrived at Yuna's around 9:45pm. There was a good amount of people; a mix of new and familiar faces. Music was blasting, people were drinking, some dancing. The usual shit that went down here. Speaking of drinking, I need to get myself a cup. It's been awhile since that whole incident in Traverse Town but I think I can handle myself, as long as I don't over-do it.

"I'm gonna get a beer" I say.

"You're not gonna say hey to Yuna and them?" Pence asks.

"I'll see them around" I tell him before walking off.

I was in a pretty weird mood tonight. It shouldn't bother me but Hayner wanting to sleep with Kairi did. The conversation from earlier was still playing in my head. I figure if I drink, I'll be able to chill out and not give a shit. I walk over to the table and grab a beer.

"Roxas!"

Damn, people found me already?

I turn around and see a familiar, sexy blond. Rikku.

"Holy shit, hey!"

Her and I quickly embrace in a tight hug.

"How's it been shithead? You never return my texts" she asks.

"I've been busy trying to stay in school, sorry"

"I'm fucking with you!"

"You're always fucking with me!"

"'Cause it's so easy" she shoots.

"Touche, I'll drink to that" I say before taking a sip.

She giggles.

"So, school is kicking your ass?" she asks.

"Yeah, college is a lot harder than I thought, but I manage"

"It's not like high school. You actually have to try"

"I noticed. What about you?"

"School's fine. I've been busy so I'm glad I finally have a break"

"Right? It's great!"

We both take another sip of our beer.

"So, you seeing anyone in between your busy schedule?" I ask.

"Curious on who I'm seeing now?" she teases.

"Just catching up with an old friend"

I honestly was. But I'd be lying if I said fucking her tonight didn't cross my mind.

"I'm actually talking to someone. Nothing serious" she tells me.

Well, offer is still kinda on the table then.

"That's cool. Do I know him?" I ask.

"No, you don't know _her_"

Wait, her?

"Her?"

"Yes Roxas, a woman"

"Oh, wow"

"It that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't know you rolled both ways"

"Well, now you know" she says.

"It's actually kinda hot" I joke.

I wasn't really joking though.

She giggles while punching my arm.

"Shut up"

"I see you two have caught up"

Rikku and I turn and see Hayner, Yuna, Pence, Namine, and Kairi walk up. Have Namine and Kairi been here the whole time?

"Yup. Roxas just discovered my love for vagina" Rikku jokes.

Everyone laughs as Rikku covers her mouth, still giggling.

"Rikku how drunk are you?" Yuna asks.

"Very"

Everyone chuckles again.

I say my hellos to Yuna, Namine, and Kairi. Yuna and I catch up a little about school and life within the past few months, the usual shit. Now mentioning it, all these conversations all sound the fucking same. As if we have nothing else to talk about. I guess it's a college thing. Doesn't matter 'cause after a few more beers, I didn't care. I was feeling fucking awesome!

I sit outside with Rikku, smoking a joint, as I look thru the window and see Hayner and Kairi talking, laughing at some joke.

"How's the weed in Traverse Town?" Rikku asks, snapping me out of my trance.

"It's cool. Nothing crazy. I think it's better here actually"

"Really? Shit, that sucks"

"As long as I get high, right?"

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass the joint to Rikku and look back at Hayner and Kairi.

"You've been staring at those two all night" Rikku points out.

I turn away from the window.

"Yeah"

"You like her or something?" she asks.

"No. I mean, it's complicated"

"When is it not complicated with you?" she says before taking a hit.

I can't argue with her on that. She passes the joint back to me.

"Well, whatever is bothering you so much about her, why don't you just talk to her?"

"I don't wanna cock block" I tell her.

"Oh please. It's not like Hayner can't get anyone else at this party"

I chuckle a bit. I look back at the window. Kairi was now standing by herself, sipping on her beer. Rikku looks back with me.

"No Hayner?" she asks.

"Looks like it"

She turns to me.

"If that's not a sign, I don't know what is" she tells me.

"Sign?"

"Go talk to her dumbass"

I look back at the window and then hit the joint one more time.

Inhale. Exhale.

I pass it back to her before standing up.

"If this bites me in the ass, I'm blaming you Rikku!"

She flips me off before hitting the joint.

I walk into the house and look to my left. She's still there, chilling by herself. I take a deep breath before I walk over. Fuck, I am so high right now. I wonder if she'll notice.

"Hey"

She looks at me and smiles, and then sniffs the air a bit.

"Sup pothead" she teases.

Fuck, she knows.

"Just a bit"

She giggles.

"Why you chilling by yourself? I thought you were talking to Hayner"

"I was. But he left after I turned him down"

"Turned him down?"

"Yeah, he wanted to hook up. Wasn't really interested"

"Sounds like something he'd do. Funny, most girls wanna hook up with him"

"Well, I'm not most girls" she says before taking a sip.

I smile at her. She then smiles right back at me.

"Do you wanna take a shot with me?" I ask.

=0=

11:58PM.

Three minutes until midnight and everyone is pretty fucking drunk. Hayner is making out with some chick in the corner, Pence is letting Namine and Yuna draw a dumb face on his stomach, and Rikku and Paine are taking shots. Kairi and I are on the couch. She's laughing at a story I'm telling.

"So, we skip Gym to smoke a joint by the school garden. And to this day, I'm not sure how, but Hayner left the lit joint next a plant and it just started catching fire!"

"You're joking?!"

"I'm not! We booked it!" I tell her.

"Why didn't you just stomp the fire out?" she asks.

"'Cause we were high! We weren't thinking!"

"Clearly!" she giggles.

Her giggle causes me to join.

"Guys, guys! One more minute!" Yuna shouts.

Kairi and I turn to the TV in front of us. It shows the giant clock tower at Radiant Garden, with a good 50 seconds until the New Year begins.

"Everyone grab a fucking drink!" Rikku adds.

Kairi and I grab our beers and stand up with the others. Everyone is gathering around the TV now.

"You gonna make a wish?" she asks.

"A wish?"

"Yeah. Whenever the New Year begins, you're suppose to make a wish"

"I've never done that before"

"Better think of what you want" she tells me with a smile.

Fuck, I love her smile.

In that moment, we just stare at each other. It feels like forever. I just can't look away. Her smile is fucking perfect. I feel so drawn to her.

"10! 9! 8! 7!"

We still don't look away. We almost can't.

"6! 5! 4!"

I think I know what I want to wish for.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And in that moment, Kairi and I lean in and share a kiss. I cup her cheek in my hand. This doesn't feel like a New Years kiss. It feels like a little more than that. Sounds fucking cheesy, I know. But it's true. This whole moment feels like it's out of a movie or romance novel. I love it though.

After what feels like forever, we pull away. We both smile.

"Happy New Year" she tells me.

"Happy New Year"

Hayner and Pence suddenly tackle me to the couch.

"Happy New Year!" They shout at me.

"Happy New Year assholes!" I shout back.

Rikku piles on top of us too.

"Ah fuck!" I groan.

"Happy New Year guys!" she shouts.

"The New Year just started and I'm already getting crushed to death!" I shout at them.

We all chuckle as they get off me. I stand up and see Namine approaching me. We embrace in a tight hug.

"Happy New Year Roxas!"

"Happy New Year!"

She pecks my cheek and we pull away a bit.

"I saw you and Kairi by the way" she tells me.

Oh shit, she did?

"Shit, you did?"

"Yeah! Don't gimme that "you two haven't gotten close" bullshit this time" she giggles.

I smile.

"Shut up" I tell her.

We embrace in another hug.

I always wondered how she would react to me and Kairi. I guess she's cool with it. Then again, why wouldn't she be? We're friends, she's happy for me. Then again, I don't even know how to react to me and Kairi.

=0=

12:45AM

Kairi and I walk out of the house. The music dies out as I close the door behind us. I almost stumble down the porch steps.

"Don't die now" Kairi tells me.

"I can't make any promises"

We make it to the sidewalk and walk down as I pull out my pack. When I pull out a cigarette, Kairi grabs it from me.

"What the fuck?" I exclaim.

"You know how much I hate these things" she tells me.

"Sucks for you. I like them"

"Really?"

"Well, not really. I'm just craving one"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm drunk! Just give me the cig"

"Fine. Don't expect me to kiss you after inhaling that shit though"

She hands it back to me.

"Kiss me?" I ask.

She wanted to kiss me again?

"Why, you don't wanna?" she asks.

"I didn't say that"

"Then what?"

We stop and stare at each other for a bit. Guess it was more than a New Year's kiss for her too. Fuck, I wanna kiss her right now. But I just can't stop looking at her. Why am I acting so fucking lame tonight? Jesus!

"I got an idea" she says.

"Shoot"

"Take me to your house"

My house?

"My house?"

"Yeah. I'm curious to see where you grew up. You know, the place that made you the brilliant, charismatic, guy you are today"

"I sense sarcasm"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she giggles.

She's adorable when she's drunk. I think about it for a moment.

"Alright. Follow me"

We walk a few streets over and we're in front of my house pretty quick. Axel's car isn't in the driveway so he's probably still out with his date. I unlock the front door.

"This is a really nice place" she tells me.

"It's nothing special"

We walk inside and I shut the door behind us. I turn on the lights.

"So this is the infamous house of Roxas" she says

"The one and only"

"Cozy"

I nod.

I head towards the kitchen.

"Want a water bottle?" I ask.

"Sure. We'll probably need it for after"

I grab two water bottles and head back into the living room.

"After what?" I ask.

"After we fuck"

I chuckle as I hand her the water bottle.

"You waste no time" I tell her.

"It's the New Year, it's gotten me horny"

"Forgot how horny you get when you're shitfaced"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asks.

"If I recall, you were pretty drunk when you were taking your clothes off back at camp after that party" I bring up.

"So? I sleep in my underwear"

"Yeah but you were giving me all these signs and those "fuck me eyes"" I joke.

"I did not give you "fuck me eyes"!"

"Whatever you see Kairi" I chuckle.

She punches me in the arm.

"Jerk"

"Hey, save the foreplay for the bedroom" I joke.

"Shut the fuck up" she giggles.

Did I mention how much I love her giggle? Pretty sure I did.

"Speaking of, where is your bedroom?" she asks.

I lead her upstairs and into my room. I turn on the light and shut the door.

"Whoa, you actually keep it neat" she comments.

"I'm not that much of a slob"

She walks over to the wall where my posters and photos are.

"Oh wow"

"What?" I ask.

She points to the picture of me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"That's a really nice photo of all of you"

"Thanks"

"Who is that girl?" she asks.

"That's Olette. An old friend"

Olette… I don't think she knows that Olette is the girl I was telling her about back at camp… fuck, forget about that right now.

Kairi nods and looks down at my vinyl collection.

"No way!"

She picks up one of my records.

"You're into FIDLAR?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!"

"Wanna listen to some?"

"Yes! Can you play "Bad Habits"" she asks.

"Sure"

I grab the record and pop it on to my turntable. Kairi walks around my room a little as I start it up. The intro to the song plays.

"Love this song so much!" she tells me.

"It's one of my favorites" I say.

We just vibe to the intro for a bit. After that, the full band comes in and Kairi and I start drunkenly singing along.

"_So now I'm drinkin' Coca-Cola_

_With some whiskey and a soda_

_I've been sippin' since 10am"_

Her and I move closer, dancing along.

"_Oh my god, it's like BOO-FUCKING-HOO"_

"Fucking love that line!" I say.

"Same"

It gets soft again, and we just stare at each other again. I then grab her and pull her into a kiss, which she gladly returns.

"_But I got bad habits_

_Yeah they're my bad habits_

_And all I got are bad habits_

_But they're my bad habits"_

I push her up against the wall, where we make out heavily. It's fucking awesome! My boner pins up against her leg a little. I don't want this to end.

"Bed" she says between kisses.

I chuckle as I pick her up and walk towards the bed. We make out for a good while. We stop for a bit and start taking off each other's clothes. We're both completely naked.

She lies back down and I crawl back on top of her.

"Condom" she says.

"Right"

I open the drawer next to my bed, grab a rubber, and slip it on. I crawl back on top. I get inside her and start thrusting. She's moaning and I'm groaning. She feels so good right now. She grabs my back and starts digging her nails into my back. I realize the song is slowly coming to an end.

I've always wanted to fuck to this band.

**=0=**

**A/N: Finally, I know! It's been so long since I've been on here. I lost the inspiration a while back but it's slowly coming back. I honestly have to thank all of you for your reviews, especially Tails360. If it weren't for you guys wanting to read more, I probably wouldn't have gotten the inspiration to continue and finish this story. **

**This will definitely be the final story in this series and probably my final story on here, unless I have another one I'd like to tell. I've just been so busy with everything and I didn't have much time for here, but I really wanna finish this story and give it a proper ending for me and for all of you. **

**I've re-worked the outline for this story and I do have an ending planned. It's similar to the original outline, just condensed and a lot of subplots taken out. I think you'll all enjoy it though. **

**I'm gonna update as soon as possible so until then, lemme know what you think! Take care!**


	11. Cats Out the Bag

**A/N: New chapter! This one will be a little short but will set off the rest of the story**

**=0=**

I hear soft giggling coming from the hallway.

I slowly open my eyes and sit up with a crazy fucking headache. I rub my temples.

"Fuck" I softly groan.

I haven't been this hungover in a while. Then again, it wouldn't make sense to wake up New Years Day without a hangover.

I look to my left, where Kairi is peacefully sleeping naked under my covers. Then I start thinking back to a few hours ago. I'm not gonna lie, last night was great. Probably the best New Years I've ever had. It was just a lot of fun. I grab my phone and look at the time. 10:37PM.

I have a few missed texts from Hayner and Namine.

_Namine: Where'd you two go off to? _

_Namine: Let her knw I went home_

_Hayner: GET IT IN!_

I chuckle at that last one.

I stand up, grab my boxers, and slip them on before heading out my room. As I walk down the hallway, I see that someone is in the bathroom since the light coming from under the door. I guess its Axel's date. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I open the cabinet and grab some Tylenol, taking three pills and swallowing them dry. They taste like shit but whatever. I'm so use to taking them anyway.

As I make my way back up the stairs, I see the bathroom door open. A dark-haired woman with nothing but a small towel walks out. It was high up enough to show off her ass, which was fucking awesome! I guess she sensed my presence because she turned around as I walked up further. As she turned I saw her boobs for a moment. They were HUGE!

She spazzed and quickly covered herself up.

"Roxas?!"

I finally looked up and realize who she was, shocking me completely. It was Tifa Lockhart.

"Coach Lockhart?!" I almost shout.

Axel rushes out of his room, wearing nothing but boxers.

"Roxas, you're home?" he asks.

"Yeah, been home"

"Wait, this is your cousin?" Tifa asks him.

He nods.

"Why?"

"He was one of my students a few years back"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. I was in her gym class" I revealed.

Axel's mouth just drops.

We all just stand there a bit awkwardly until Axel speaks up again. Axel shoots me a look, then one at Tifa.

"Oh… cool. Right. Well, Tifa… I have uh… something to talk to you about"

"Yes! Sure. Let's do that"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna… head back and check on my friend. See if she needs anything" I add.

Axel gives me a look like he wanted to ask who was in my room, but seems like he wanted to get out of this awkward situation more.

We all go our separate ways.

I walk into my bedroom and shut the door, where Kairi is now awake and sitting up.

"Morning" I say.

"Everything okay out there?" she asks.

I walk over to the bed and sit next to her.

"Yeah, just saw my 10th grade coach naked. No big deal"

"Wow, that's a way to start the New Year"

"Yeah, I'm not complaining"

"I know you're not" she giggles.

I smile.

"Don't you have a headache?" I ask.

"Small one. Nothing crazy"

"You don't want anything for it?"

She grabs my hand and kisses it.

"I'm fine. Thanks though"

I nod and we smile.

Then we hear soft moaning and can't help but laugh.

"Uh, is that your cousin and old coach?" she asks.

"Sounds like it"

It continues and it just gets funnier.

"Is it strange… that it's turning me on?" I ask.

"Doesn't everything turn you on?" she giggles.

"Touché"

I give her the look and she gives me that sexy smirk. She pulls down the covers, showing off her tits. I then grab her and we start making out. I pull the covers off the bed and slip my boxers off before we fuck again.

=0=

After the morning sex, Axel invited me and Kairi to have lunch with him and Tifa at the Sunset Café. We were both down and Tifa drove us there. Her and I didn't speak or make much eye contact. I think it bothered her more than it did me though.

It's so crazy that she and Axel are together. I would've never seen that coming! Nobody would. It makes sense though. She isn't much older than him and they're both just cool people in general. Except when she was screaming at me during class, but we're past all that now.

We walk into the café and order our food before sitting at a nearby booth.

"So this is where you use to work?" Kairi asks me.

"Yup. It wasn't so bad. Except a few shithead customers"

"So weird to imagine you working in customer service"

"I could barely believe it myself" I tell her.

Hayner approaches us, looking like shit.

"Well look who it is" I say.

"Where did you two head off to last night?" he asks.

"My place"

"Dude, you look like shit" Axel shoots.

"I feel like shit. Can't believe they have me working New Years Day, its bullshit!"

"At least you'll be able to go home and pass out for the rest of the day" Kairi tells him.

"I'd like to think I would. But knowing me I'll just end up drinking more tonight. Or, maybe smoke some more… or both"

"You fucking party animal" Axel tells him.

Hayner chuckles, and then notices Tifa.

"Coach Lockhart?" he asks.

"How's it going Hayner?" she awkwardly asks.

Today is just not her day.

"Uh good. You with Axel?"

"We were hanging out last night, yes"

"Oh… cool"

He gives me a quick look and I just shrug.

"Axel!" the guy behind the counter shouts.

"That's us" he says.

"I'll help" I add.

We get up, grab everyone's food, and sit back down.

And our hungover selves munched down. This food was the remedy to all hangovers.

"You weren't kidding, this food is great!" Kairi exclaims.

"Told ya!"

We all finish our food pretty quick. I actually missed eating here. I always thought the food was good.

"That hit the spot!" says Axel.

"I know!" Tifa adds.

We all sit for a moment in silence, digesting our food. It was an uncomfortable silence; we were just trying to chill out for a bit.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kairi asks them.

"Well, I went to the Sandlot to watch a Struggle match and I saw him working there. And, we just started talking from there" she explains.

"I know, very romantic" Axel jokes.

Tifa giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'm just more mind-blown that you use to teach my lil' cousin over here!" Axel exclaims.

"Yeah, didn't expect that" she tells us.

"I don't think anyone did. I'm use to the unexpected though" I tell them.

We all laugh a bit.

But after I said that, I swear it was like the universe was fucking with me; challenging me on how I can get through the unexpected. 'Cause right then and there, right on cue, that challenge walked right into the café. Almost looking like a ghost from the past.

And that challenge was Olette.

She had walked right through those doors and straight to the "Pick-Up" counter. I did a quick double take to make sure it was actually her. It definitely was no doubt about it. I think everyone around is still laughing and talking about something, but I am completely focused on her. She always seemed to have that effect on me.

I feel obligated to go up to her and say hi, see how she is. Something tells me I shouldn't, but I really want to. I'm always selfish that way. But should I really?

"Excuse me guys" I say to everyone before standing up.

I guess I am. I start walking towards her. This whole thing feels like it's happening in slow motion. I feel so nervous for some reason, but I really shouldn't. It's just Olette, not some random chick.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I don't care. As I get closer to her, she turns around. And when she sees me, she has a very strange expression on her face. A look of… dread? I want to deny that it is, but there's no denying that look. It almost screams dread. Regardless, I still walk towards her. Too late to turn back now.

"Hey" is all I manage to say.

She just stares at me for a moment.

"Hey" she softly returns.

Something doesn't feel right.

She doesn't even look the same.

She has her same general features. The only noticeable difference is her nose piercing. She always wanted one. But she seems so pale now. Her hair is untamed; like she just rolled out of bed and walked straight here. Probably the case since it was New Years Eve last night, but this doesn't look like the "I had a fucking blast last night" look. This is something different.

"How are you?" I ask.

She looks down.

"I'm fine"

"That's good"

She nods before looking back up at me.

The bags under her eyes are so dark, like she hasn't slept for days. Or maybe she's been crying? She's not even wearing makeup, which is unusual. I know she's not fine. Something is up.

"How's school?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't go to school"

"You don't? I thought you were attending TU?"

She says nothing for a bit.

"Not right now"

"Order up!" says the employee behind the counter.

She places a bag in front of us. Olette immediately grabs it.

"I have to go" she croaks.

I spot a tear rolling down her cheek before she rushes out.

I look back at Kairi, Axel, and Tifa. Everyone expect Axel looks confused. He's the only one that really understands my relationship with this girl.

I turn and start heading out the café, following her. I need to know what's wrong.

I make it outside and catch up to her.

"Hey!" I shout.

She stops, but doesn't turn around.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Silence.

"Look, I know it's been a while since we've talked but, that can't be why you're like this"

"How the fuck would you know what I'm like these days?" she says harshly, still not turning around.

"I-I don't, that's why I'm asking"

Now she turns around. Tears are streaming down her face. Her face red and her emerald eyes now red and puffy.

"Always a fucking smartass" she says.

"Olette what's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. It's all wrong because of you"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's your entire fault!" she screams.

The people walking by in the distance are now staring.

My fault?

"My fault? What did I do?"

I wanna scream back at her, but that wouldn't make this any better. I just want to know what's going on.

"Everything is so fucked up now! I have to take pills just to get by the day! I lost my job because of my uncontrollable breakdowns! I-I lost Zack. He still wasn't even able to look at me after that shit that happened between us over summer! He left and I have nothing, and it's your entire fucking fault!"

I just stand there, trying to comprehend the words.

"It's your fucking fault Roxas" she softly adds.

I take a step forward.

"Olette-"

"No, just leave me alone! Stay the hell away"

And with that, she walks off.

Speechless.

I don't know how to react. I can still feel the stares from the few people around. I slowly turn around and see Kairi, Axel, Tifa and even Hayner just staring. They don't even know what to do. I see Axel stand and head for the door, with Hayner following. But I don't want to talk. I don't want to see anyone right now. I just need to be alone and think.

So I ran.

I ran away from the crowd and can even hear Hayner and Axel call out for me. But I don't turn back. I just keep on running.

=0=

My back is pressed against the fence as I stare at the sky ahead of me. I haven't been to Sunset Hill in a while. I've been meaning to visit this spot. It's cold as fuck up here but I don't care. I'm too deep in thought about what happened earlier.

Was it really all my fault? Am I the reason Olette is like this? She seems so sad and different from the girl I knew. She's like a shell of her old self and she blames it on me… maybe it is my fault. I've fucked her relationship up and now she feels lost.

But that can't be because of me, it should be because of him.

But, it's because of me he doesn't want to be with her.

But she wasn't even all that into him, was she?

Was she?

Fuck!

I need weed or something. A cigarette at least.

"Thought I'd find you up here"

I look to my right and see Namine walking towards me. Even when I'm down and everything looks like shit, she still manages to be gorgeous.

"Can I sit?" she asks.

I'm quiet for a moment. Then shrug.

"Sure"

She sits next to me.

"Everyone's been calling you"

"I turned my phone off" I dryly reply.

She stays quiet. Even with her huge jacket, she was shivering a bit.

"Everyone is just worried"

"I know. I just wanted a moment to myself"

"Could've at least told them. Didn't have to run off all dramatic"

I chuckle a bit.

If anyone else had made that comment, I would've told them to fuck off. But with her, I just find it funny. She's one of the few people that can call me out on my shit.

"Maybe" is all I say.

"Look, I don't want you to talk to me about it or tell you how to feel. I just want you to know I'm here for you. We're all here for you Roxas. You worry me and I just want to make sure you're fine" she tells me.

This is why I love this girl. She always seems to know what to say. It's crazy how close we've gotten over these past few months.

I turn to her and smile.

"Thanks"

She smiles back.

Then she pulls me into a hug. Fuck she's so warm.

"Fuck, you're so warm" I exclaim.

She giggles.

We pull apart.

"You know, Kairi is really worried too"

"Yeah, I bet. Didn't mean to do that"

"I know you didn't. She really cares about you though. It's funny, it feels like you two have been close for so long"

I sigh.

"We've been close before this"

She gives me a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… back at camp when I said we weren't close and didn't talk much… I lied. We were close. Really really close"

"Like, close close?"

I nod.

"Yeah, like that. Then it ended. But when we saw each other again at school and started hanging out more, we kinda just… picked up where we left off"

She stares at me in awe.

"Wow"

I just nod.

"I mean, that would've been nice to know"

"I wanted to tell you. We both did. I just didn't know how you'd react" I explain.

She nods.

"Right"

Looks like the cats out the bag.

"Sounds like you two have had a crazy few months" she says.

"Just a bit" I chuckle.

"You never cease to surprise me Roxas Yamato"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

She giggles before standing up.

"Feeling a little better?" she asks.

"A little"

"Good. Now you can walk me home"

"Ah, I see. Of course that's all you want me for"

"Duh. What, did you think we were actually friends?" she jokes.

I chuckle.

"Fuck you"

She gives me that cute smile before we walk down the hill.

=0=

We make it to her house. I walk her up the porch steps and right as I make the top one, the front door opens and Kairi emerges.

I give her a weak smile. I turn to Namine and she smiles.

"Thanks" she tells me.

She walks past Kairi and enters the house. Now it's just me and her.

I feel bad for ditching her back there.

We're both quiet for a moment until she speaks up.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm better now"

"Good"

My weak smile goes away.

"I'm sorry for running off like that" I tell her.

She moves closer to me.

"Don't be. I totally get it"

"You do?"

She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yeah. It's fine"

"Doesn't feel fine"

"Well it is. Our emotions make us do crazy shit"

I chuckle.

I feel like the Kairi I met a few months back would've just told me to fuck off. But she's different. It's like Tidus and Wakka were telling me back at school.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks.

I smile before pulling her into a deep kiss.

I love kissing her. It makes me feel better. I almost forget everything that happened earlier today. We pull apart.

"Listen, I wanna make it up to you" I start.

"Please Roxas, its fine"

"No seriously. I want to"

"But you really don't have to"

"Well I want to, alright?"

She sighs.

"How?"

"A date"

"You wanna take me out on a date?" she asks.

"Yeah, well when we get back to Traverse Town, 'cause my parents want me to spend more time with them before I leave"

She giggles.

"A date… okay. Sure"

"Great"

I pull her into another kiss.

I've never really taken a girl out on an actual date before. I've gone out with her girls, but never claimed they were dates.

We pull apart.

"You wanna come inside and chill with me and Namine for a bit?" she asks.

"Sure, that'd be cool"

"Awesome, cause I'm fucking freezing out here"

I chuckle as we both head inside.

**=0=**

**A/N: Another chapter so soon! I know, right? **

**I'm trying to be a little more consistent now. This is story is going to turn out pretty interesting by the end. I hope you all enjoy where it goes. What do you think of how Olette is acting towards Roxas? I'm curious. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. Take care!**


	12. Get Naked

"Alright Roxas, clock out!" Cid shouts from downstairs.

I finish organizing the boxes on the second floor and climb back down to the first. I see Noel, the only other guy that works here, leaning against the counter, talking to Cid. I don't know much about Noel. He can kinda be a dick but he's cool. I walk up to them.

"All boxes are done" I tell them.

"Awesome. Now I don't have to do shit" Noel gloats.

"Not so fast. You gotta start unpacking those supplies and sweep the chimney" Cid tells him.

"The chimney?!"

Cid chuckles.

"I'm just fucking with ya. But you gotta unpack those boxes"

"Fuck you Cid"

"Only one fucking me is my girl Kennedy" he shoots.

"You have a girl?" I ask.

Noel and I look at him intently.

"… No" he admits.

"Oh… well I'm gonna head out now" I tell them.

"Alright, see ya Roxas. And good luck on your date" Cid tells me.

"You got a date? With who?" Noel asks.

"Kairi Hikaru"

"Nice! She's a babe"

I just smile.

With that, I head out. As I make my way to the bus station, I give Kairi a call to set up a time for tonight. Damn, it's gonna be so weird going on an actual date. After a few rings, she answers.

"Hey!"

"Hey lovely. Just wondering what time you're free for tonight"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about tonight"

I slow down a little.

"Alright, what's up?" I ask, trying not to sound hesitant.

"My group for chemistry is working on a project tonight and they need me there"

"Oh" is all I manage to say.

"I'm really sorry Roxas"

I'm bummed, but it's understandable.

"It's fine"

"Can we reschedule for another night?" she asks.

"Of course"

"Great! You just get off work?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the bus station"

"Alright. Well, I'm gotta go get ready to meet up with the group. Talk later?"

"Sounds good"

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

Well, I guess the pressure of a date is off my shoulders. Wish I was able to see her today though. Fuck, what am I gonna do today?

I sit at a bench at the bus station, waiting for it to arrive. My mind starts to go off many directions. My classes, Kairi, everyone back home, Olette… fuck, I know it shouldn't bother me but it does. It really fucking does. She blames me for everything. It's not my fault… but it really feels like it. What's really going on with her? I need to talk to someone.

I pull out my phone, scroll to Pence's name, and call. After a few rings, he answers.

"Yo!"

"Hey Pence, how's it going?"

"Just getting off work. You?"

"Same"

"Nice. Calling due to boredom?" he asks.

I chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, something like that"

"What's up?"

I sigh deeply.

"It's kinda lame and you're probably gonna give me shit for it"

"Is it about Olette?" he asks.

He knew me way too well.

I nod my head even though he can't see me.

"Yeah"

"Roxas, you know it's not your fault, right?"

"I know. I'm just concerned about her"

"I am too. She was our friend"

She _was_ our friend. And we grew apart. All because of me too.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends" he says.

"You think you can check up on her?" I ask.

"I don't know Roxas. I-"

"Please. For me man. I just really wanna make sure she's fine"

"She's clearly not" he says.

I sigh again.

"Please Pence"

Silence for a moment. The anticipation was killing me.

"Alright. I'll stop by her place later tonight" he tells me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it"

"Sure"

=0=

Inhale. Exhale.

I'm lying on my bed, smoking a joint. I've been feeling a bit off ever since New Years. Olette has just been on my mind, especially today for some reason. I'm just worried. She said she takes pills now. Fucking pills! She always hated the idea of taking pills for anything unless it was a headache.

Then there's Kairi. Everything has been good between us so far, but I'm still not sure what we are. I'm not even sure what I want. Do I want to just keep doing what we're doing or do I want to take it further. Make it official.

Inhale. Exhale.

I look out the window. It's starting to get dark. I like when it turns dusk. It's got this nice mellow vibe to it. Not sad and not happy, just mellow.

Fuck, why is this so fucking complicated? It shouldn't be this complicated!... Could also be due to the fact that I'm pretty baked right now. But baked or not, this is all still complicated… I say complicated a lot.

Suddenly, the door opens. Tidus and Wakka walk in and shut the door.

"Smells great in here!" says Tidus.

"Hell yeah" I say, passing the joint to him.

He takes a hit.

"You just get off work?" he asks.

I nod.

"You look a bit down man. Everything cool?" Wakka asks me.

I sit up.

"Yeah, just thinking about some bullshit" I tell him.

"Right. We heard about your lady troubles back home"

They heard?

"Namine?" I ask.

"Kairi actually" Tidus answers.

He passes the joint to Wakka, who takes a hit.

"Figured"

Tidus sits on the rolling chair and rolls in front of me.

"Why is it every time you have an issue it always involves a female?" he asks.

I chuckle a little.

"Probably 'cause I can't keep it in my pants"

Wakka passes the joint back to me.

"I'm starting to think you like the chaos" Tidus comments.

Inhale. Exhale.

Was that true? Did I love the chaos? No way! Only crazy people love chaos. I'm just trying to get by in school and get my shit together. I have no time for any of this.

"Nah, not at all" I assure him.

"You know what you need man" says Wakka.

I look up at him.

"You need to go out"

"I was planning on it, but Kairi had other plans"

"So come out with us"

"To do what?" I ask.

I pass the joint to Tidus.

"I'm not sure. There could be a party going on tonight. We were just gonna wing it"

"I am not going to a party for a while after what happened at that frat house" Tidus exclaims before taking a hit.

"I have to agree with him on that" I add.

"Fuck man, I don't know then"

Tidus passes the joint to Wakka.

"Why don't we just chill out in the courtyard and figure it out there?" Tidus suggests.

I shrug.

That doesn't sound too bad. I could even skate around a little bit, which I haven't done in a while. It could help get my mind off of shit.

"I'm down" I tell them.

=0=

I land a pop-shove-it and cruise a little bit while Tidus and Wakka sit by the café tables, blasting "Bowl for Two" by The Expendables on one of their phones. This was really helping me out. I don't remember the last time I actually really chilled with these guys. We're all just so busy now. We barely have time for anything.

I cruise over to them.

"The weather is perfect right now" I comment.

"I know. Perfect smoking weather. Wish I brought a bowl out" Wakka tells me.

"That'd be cool. I'm already pretty stoned though"

"There's never a thing as too stoned"

I chuckle.

This is better than going to any party. Chilling with friends and jamming out to good music. The song switches to "What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club. I cruise around a little more.

"Roxas?"

Tidus, Wakka, and I turn around and see Serah, Shiki, and Lulu walking towards us.

"Well look who it is" Lulu comments.

"Hey!" I say.

We all say our hellos and they sit at the table we're at. I'm still on my board cruising around the spot a bit.

"You don't wanna sit?" Shiki asks.

"Not really" I chuckle.

"So what are you three up to?" Lulu asks.

"Just hanging around. Needed to get this guy out the dorm" Wakka says, pointing at me.

"Why's that?" Serah asks.

"He's just been studying a lot" Tidus lies.

Come on Tidus, come up with a better excuse than that!

"Yeah okay" Shiki says, causing everyone to chuckle.

Everyone is chatting up about school and work and everything else going in their lives. Everyone except me. I don't really have much to say that's going on with me. I just go to classes and work, nothing special. While everyone else is talking about their future careers and goals, I just cruise around and fuck up on skate tricks. I almost feel like I'll never do anything after college. But I try to ignore those thoughts for now. I just focus on the breeze.

After some time, I'm cruising by the steps and Serah walks over to me.

"You're pretty anti-social tonight" she points out.

"I'm just high"

"You're always high. Doesn't stop you from talking"

She had a point there.

I hop off my board and sit on the step. She joins me.

"How've you been?" I ask, starting conversation.

"Fine. Just school and bullshit"

"What bullshit?"

"Just family stuff"

I nod.

"Wanna vent?" I ask.

"I'm fine"

"You sure? It helps. I'm like an expert with family issues"

She smiles.

"Alright. On one condition"

"Shoot"

"You tell me what's going on with you after"

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas, I may not have known you for long, but I can tell when something is off with you"

I look down, then back up at her.

"Fine, deal"

She sighs.

"My dad is in jail" she starts.

Though I'm a bit high, I try my hardest to focus on her.

"He got arrested for assault"

"Shit really?"

She nods.

"He was hitting my mom"

I can see this was hard for her to say.

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to" I assure her.

She sighs.

"Thanks, I'm cool though. I'm glad he's behind bars now. I'm just worried how my mom is handling it, ya know?"

I nod.

She turns to me.

"Your turn"

I look down at my feet, thinking of the words to say.

"My issues aren't nearly as serious as that" I tell her.

"It's not a competition Roxas"

She's right. I'm just stalling.

"My ex blames me for her fucked up life"

"How come?"

"'Cause we fucked and her boyfriend walked in and that didn't seem to make their already rocky relationship any better" I explain.

She just stares at me.

"I mean, I know it's not my fault. Hell, she was the one that initiated it. But it still feels like my fault. She bitched me out the other day and just the way she looked at me and said those words. It won't get out of my head"

Serah rests her head on my shoulder.

"This'll pass Roxas. In time, you'll feel better"

"I know. I just wish I can make it right. Go back in time and prevent all this bullshit"

"Of course, that's normal. But time travel doesn't exist. We have to focus on the now"

Now…

Serah looks up at me, and I look down at her. After what feels like forever, she moves closer and starts kissing me. It feels nice. Comforting. She cups my cheek and pulls me in closer.

I pull away.

She gives me a confused look.

"Sorry, I um, can't" I slowly tell her.

She sits up.

"You seeing someone?" she asks.

"Sort of"

"Wow, that's a first for you. Turning a girl down"

I smirk.

"It's cool though. No hard feelings" she tells me.

"Thanks"

We sit there and stare off to the courtyard, watching a few students pass by, heading off to their dorm or some party. That's campus life.

"It's pretty crazy how we're away from home, huh?" she asks me.

I nod in agreement.

"It seems like something that would never happen for a while" I tell her.

She chuckles.

"Felt like we'd be stuck there forever" she adds.

"Well, we're out now. This is it"

=0=

After some time, the girls said they wanted to head to Lulu's sorority to hang out. They invited us, but I decided just to head back to the dorm. They tried convincing me to come but I just didn't feel like hanging out. Tidus and Wakka didn't mind though; more girls for them.

As I clutch my skateboard under my arm, I slowly make my way to the dorm. I think I might just watch something on Netflix to pass the time. Wonder if they finally added anything new.

As I get closer to my dorm room, I see a familiar red head standing in front of my door, knocking. I smile as I walk closer.

"Hey there" I tell her.

Kairi turns and notices me, smiling.

"Hey sorry, I thought you'd be in your room" she says.

"Just heading in now. What happened to your project?"

"Finished early"

I nod.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out now" she adds.

"Sure. I was just gonna put on some Netflix"

"Sounds good"

I open the door and we walk in.

"Where's Tidus?" she asks.

"At Lulu's sorority with Wakka"

"Of course. They gonna be there all night?"

I grab the Playstation controller and boot it up.

"Probably. They rarely sleep in their own dorm rooms"

"Interesting" she slowly says.

I scroll over to Netflix.

"How so?"

"Well, it just gives us the opportunity to get naked" she points out.

I turn to her and smile.

"Get naked, huh?"

She nods and motions me to move closer to her.

I put the controller down, walk up, and we start making out. We fall onto my bed and start taking each other's clothes off piece by piece. I'm in my boxers and she's in her thong.

"Lay back" she tells me.

I do.

She crawls on top, pulls my boxers down, starts going down on me and it's the best head ever. I swear I've never had it this good.

"Oh shit" I softly groan.

She's doing the whole twist-and-jerk motion as I grab the side of the headboard, squeezing it tight. She's going faster and I feel like I'm gonna come.

She stops and jerks me off.

"Don't come yet" she tells me.

"I can go again after"

"No, hold it" she says.

It's kinda hard when she's jerking me off.

"I can't" I groan.

"Just relax. Breath"

I do so, and it's easier to hold. Fuck this feels awesome! She's smiling, knowing she has control of me right now. She keeps jerking me and suddenly, she swallows me whole again, doing the whole twist-and-jerk thing.

Okay, I really can't fucking hold it right now.

"Fuck!" I groan as I climax.

She finishes and wipes her lips.

I take a breather, still kinda hard. I grab her and lay her on her back.

She giggles as I mount on top and start thrusting inside her.

She moans as I thrust faster and faster.

I don't think we've fucked like this before. I'm just forgetting all my bullshit problems and focusing on this. Giving it my all. And she's loving every second of it. She grabs my shoulders and starts digging her nails into me.

=0=

When we finish, we lay naked under my covers and watch Malcolm in the Middle. It's the episode where Hal and Lois try to figure out who should take the kids bowling and both scenarios play out.

"So, is this Netflix and Chill?" I ask.

She giggles.

"I guess it is"

Something to scratch off my bucket list.

"I haven't seen this show in a while" she states.

"Same. It's great though"

We sit in silence for a moment.

"I have a question" she tells me.

"Shoot"

"By any chance, and you don't have to feel obligated to say yes, would you wanna stay with me at Destiny Islands for the summer?"

I turn to her.

"You want me to stay with you?" I ask.

"Well, just for the first few weeks or so. I feel like it'd be fun. But again, you don't have to say yes"

I smile.

She wants me to stay with her. And to be honest, I'm fine with that. I'd like to actually explore the islands some more.

"Sure. I'm down" I tell her.

She gives me the biggest smile ever.

"Really?"

I nod.

She pulls me into a deep kiss, and I return it. We pull away.

"This is gonna be great! And I promise, no scumbag Riku"

"Sounds perfect"

Riku. That fucking prick.

"I swear the next time I see him, I'll knock his ass out" I say.

"You probably won't see him. He just disappeared after camp"

"I think Tidus mentioned something like that"

"Yeah, good riddance though"

I think back to the conversation me, Tidus, and Wakka shared at the football field that one night. How Kairi hadn't been the same. How the situation just shook things up for her. It's one thing for Tidus and Wakka to tell me, but I wanna hear it from her.

"Hey Kairi"

She looks up at me.

"How was camp after I left?" I ask.

The smile she had subtly fades.

"Boring"

"Just boring?"

She stays quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I just, didn't really do much after you left"

I just nod.

I don't really know what else to say. I probably shouldn't have asked.

"It felt weird once you left" she tells me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were both hanging out all the time, and then suddenly you were gone. Everything escalated so fast"

"I figured it was a good thing I left. You know, with all the shit that went down"

"It was and it wasn't"

"How come?"

She sighs.

"I missed you Roxas. A lot. In the short amount of time we had together, I just felt so close to you. Then you left and it just sucked, it really fucking sucked. But, it gave me time to think. I thought about everything that happened and realized how dumb we were and just wish I had done shit differently. I felt terrible for the way I handled everything so I just cut myself off from everyone for a while"

I stare at her intently.

"After some time, I decided to focus on myself and fix all those issues I had. That's why I came here to TTU, to get away from all the bullshit back home. I guess you had the same idea" she tells me.

I smile.

She really has changed. We both have. It's crazy how much can changed within the span of a few months. I definitely don't feel the same from that time at camp.

"Hey" I start.

She looks back up at me. I see a single tear rolling down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"Don't worry. We're past all that. We already forgave each other back at camp. We went through all that shit and here we are now, lying naked on my bed"

She giggles at that last part.

"Shows how far we've come"

She grabs my hand.

"I'm so glad you're in my life" she says.

"Me too"

We just smile and stare at each other. I really care for her. This girl is starting to become more important to me day-by-day. I would've never thought we'd be here right now but I'm so glad we are.

Suddenly, my phone rings, ruining this moment. I look over at the table and see Pence is calling. That's random. I answer it.

"Yo" I say.

"Roxas!" he almost screams.

He sounds worried as hell.

"Whoa, what's going on Pence?"

"Something bad happened"

I'm scared. My heart is beating pretty fast for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Olette"

My heart is beating faster. I give Kairi a quick glance and look away.

"What about her?"

"She's in the hospital man. She OD'd on pills. She's in a coma"

My heart stops. I feel sick to my stomach. I can't say anything. I can't move.

"Roxas? Roxas?" Pence calls out.

I still can't say a word. Everything feels hazy.

"Roxas?" Kairi asks.

They're both calling out my now, but I just can't say anything. I can't move.

**=0=**

**A/N: And I'll leave it here. It took me a few rewrites to finish this one, but it was worth it. Things are about to get intense in these next few chapters. What did you think of this chapter though? Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **

**Until next time, take care!**


End file.
